<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild &amp; Free by scatterthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434216">Wild &amp; Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars'>scatterthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Famous Blaine, Fluff, M/M, Smut, brief mention of Blaine/other, brief mention of Kurt/other, somewhat closeted Blaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are sides of fame that Blaine can deal with.  Has learned to deal with.  But when the story of his sexuality breaks, he is sure the attention and talk surrounding him will finally be the thing to break him.</p>
<p>Needing to get away, he finds peace and solace in the last place he expects.  But he also finds Kurt.</p>
<p>Without the eyes of the world on him, Blaine finds himself living for the first time in years without fear or worry.  But what he really finds himself doing is falling for the guy he never saw coming.</p>
<p>Can he get his happily ever after even though they live in two different worlds?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that I've been sitting on for over a year.  I wrote bits and pieces.  But in the last couple of weeks is when I've really sat down and knocked out the majority of the story.<br/>After working on The Swan and other stories, I really wanted to write a a fluffy, happy story with minimal angst.  This is what that is.<br/>This is the first time I've written a multi-chapter story from Blaine's POV.  So that's been fun.<br/>Lastly, I have most of this story written.  The chapters won't be too long.  It looks like it'll be 14 chapters.  And I'll be posting about three to four chapters at a time.  So there will be little wait time between posts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The black mark is on the outside of his left index finger.  Accidentally put there when he was rushing to cap the Sharpie he was using to autograph a few items that would be sold at the charity auction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine meant to wipe it away.  To scrub it off.  But it was quickly forgotten right after it happened when he was ushered from the back room where the charity event was being held to the grand ballroom filled with guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  White lights streamed across the ceiling.  White, fake trees with bare branches that reached out in crooked ways stood around the room decorated with more white lights.  Tables were covered in white cloth and accented with white chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Where the ballroom was made to look like a snowstorm came in and dropped inches of snow, color arrived in the clothes guests wore.  In varying colors from the gowns the women wore.  And a few men brave enough to adventure outside the boring black suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He himself was not an adventurer.  The black suit he wore was one his stylist, Helena, chose for him.  A charcoal dark grey Tom Ford two piece that was made for him.  And fit him like a glove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can still hear Helena say after she dressed him.  The corner of her mouth tipped up in delight and appreciation for accomplishing the work she had set out to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The black mark on his finger went forgotten and unnoticed by him for the remainder of the night as he got lost in conversations, fun, and enjoyment.  Now, though, he notices it as he stands out on the balcony of his hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Rain threatens as he stands under the dark, cloudy sky.  The smell of it thick in the air.  Thunder rumbles in the distance.  The rain is imminent, and drawing closer and closer by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That threat doesn’t have him moving to go inside.  Instead, he brushes a thumb over the mark on his finger.  Thinks of all the hard work he put into tonight.  Thinks of the long hours he spent helping plan and coordinate tonight's event.  Thinks of all the calls and favors he promised so this could happen, and go off without a hitch.  Now all that work, what this event was for and what it meant to him, will be overlooked for the news Morgan just informed him about.  The news about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How bad is it?"  There's little emotion to his voice at the moment.  It would be stupid of him to get angry and channel that anger at the wrong person.  This isn't Morgan's fault.  He's just the unlucky bearer of really bad news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He rubs his thumb over the black mark.  Roughly rubs until the skin grows hot and red.  Until it hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The mark remains intact.  Unaffected in any way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  On the other end of the phone, Morgan, his publicist for the past ten years, gives a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's answer enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Everyone is running with it," Morgan replies.  "I've been fielding calls for the past hour.  It's all over social media.  Every news site and trashy magazine known to man wants to know if it's true."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What have you told them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That you have no comment at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's what Blaine expected.  Morgan is smart.  The best in the business.  Knows the ins and outs of his job.  The tricks of the trade.  He knows how to properly handle a scandal.  Even one as big as this.  Blaine is extremely grateful at a time like this to have him on his team.  On his side.  He's sure he wouldn't survive the storm about to hit him without Morgan there to protect him as best as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What did he say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The person Blaine refers to being Brock Liston.  A fellow actor, and the biggest mistake Blaine has ever made in his life.  And that's not being dramatic or over-reacting.  It's a fact as true as the color of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It was eighteen months ago when he met Brock.  On the set of a movie he was filming.  Brock was an extra in the back of a scene.  It was between takes as the camera operators were resetting the scene that Brock caught his eye as he waited around to film.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They got on easy after he found the courage to go over and talk to him.  Brock was a few years younger than him.  Was looking for his big break in the industry.  The movie they were working on was only the third one he had booked in the couple of years since moving to Hollywood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine found him good looking.  Could see how his looks would help him break big in the industry; would draw a mass of fans.  With shaggy, dirty-blonde hair that fell over his green eyes, full, pink lips and a sharp jaw, Brock Liston was a gorgeous distraction.  Was exactly what he needed after weeks of being alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The rule everyone on his team told him was to always get the guy to sign the NDA before anything happened.  That way their bases were covered in case something went wrong.  But he screwed up.  Got distracted by Brock's looks.  By his loneliness and need for another person.  He got drunk and the NDA completely slipped his mind.  Was not remembered until the next morning when his head was in a toilet bowl and his hotel bed was empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The anger he saw on his teams' faces when he told him what happened was justified.  The lectures he got from each of them were not ignored, and taken to heart.  Because they were all right.  He knew better; was better than that stupid mistake.  Knew the risks and troubles someone not signing a NDA could cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  One drunken mistake could ruin him.  Ruin his career he spent years working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hoped in the days and weeks that followed that wouldn't be the case.  That Brock would be understanding and never speak of what happened between them to the media.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The first request for money to stay silent came from Brock a month and a half after their night together.  Even though he didn't want to pay, and didn't want to give Brock the satisfaction, his team told him it was for the best.  That it would be the only way to protect his career.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Money was swiftly sent to keep any rumors out of the press.  To keep Brock silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Where they all hoped it would be a one time thing, they were proven wrong when Brock contacted them six months later asking for money again.  This time more.  Instead of stirring up any drama with a refusal, they silently paid Brock.  Gave him the cash he was after.   Bought his silence once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Twice more they paid him after that.  Twice more he woefully regretted and hated himself for the mistake he made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When Brock contacted him a couple of weeks ago asking for money again, he had had enough.  Told him no, and that he would no longer be paying him.  That he didn't care what he did.  Who he went to and told about what happened.  He told him he could handle the public's opinion and gossiping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  At the time it felt freeing.  It felt as if he released the chain around his ankle that kept him tethered and immobile.  Relief overcame him.  He breathed easier for the first time in eighteen months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Now, though, that feeling has vanished.  Popped like a bubble.  Now it feels as if he's drowning.  As if his carefully crafted world is crumbling around him brick by brick and there's nothing he can do to stop the destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What didn't he say?"  Morgan lets out a tired sigh.  Blaine can hear his frustration and anger.  Feels guilt at putting him through this.  "This is terrible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This is all my fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Why couldn't he remember the NDA on that night eighteen months ago?  Why was he so reckless and stupid?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Because of one mistake he is bringing a mountain of trouble to everyone he cares about.  No one on his team deserves the shit storm they're all about to wade through.  None of his family deserves the even brighter spotlight that will be put on them.  A spotlight his parents already mentioned they hate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He feels like an even bigger piece of shit at knowing what this will do to them.  That it'll thrust them into a world they want no part of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The one silver lining is knowing he can send them away for a few weeks while this dies down.  Can give them temporary peace of mind from all the wild craziness of the press.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't beat yourself up over it too much," Morgan replies in a sympathetic voice.  "We were the ones to push you to pay him off.  This is on us, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine rubs at the mark on his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Has he mentioned paying him to stay quiet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  Made it seem as if we were the ones to go to him and asked to keep him quiet with hush money."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is not at all surprised.  Knew Brock wouldn't paint himself as the bad guy in this story.  Wanted the sympathy from the public.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He runs a hand down his face.  Heaves a heavy, tired sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This is the last thing he needs in his already hectic life.  After years of doing movies back to back, press, charity events, and scheduled public outings, he's exhausted in a way he's never known.  Feels close to a breakdown.  This added on only makes things more difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  If he's not careful, this could break him.  Could send him down into a spiral that would be difficult to come out of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Should I say something?"  A statement from him seems like the only appropriate course of action.  An explanation and apology for how he conducted himself; for his actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a few beats of silence while Morgan seems to consider the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No," he finally replies.  "We'll tell people you have no comment at the moment.  Let's take some time to think of what to say.  Not rush into anything just yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine heaves a deep breath.  "Morgan," he says on the exhale, "I think it's time.  We can't keep this hidden any longer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you sure?  This is a big step, Blaine.  One you can't take back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I know.  But... I'm tired of lying.  Of hiding who I am.  I want the world to see the real me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I understand that.  But can you give us some time to fix this as best as we can?  Get us out of this fire storm we've been dumped in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course."  If he had his way, though, he would say something right now.  Post something on social media for his millions of followers to see even though he hates the thought of coming out online.  Be the one to say something about his sexuality.  To put the truth out there.  To erase the doubts and questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hates that having the chance to come out was taken from him.  It should have been his choice to choose when to come out.  But now he's been thrown out.  Exposed in a way he never wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He feels flayed open for everyone to see one of the most intimate parts of himself.  A part he wasn't ready to share.  He's been exposed in a way that he would never want anyone to know the feeling of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Great.  Just a few weeks, at most," Morgan says.  "Then you can announce."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine nods his head before remembering Morgan can't see him.  "I'm okay with that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hangs up not long after.  Regret and fear weigh him down as he stands against the railing.  Guilt eats at him for what he did; for the trouble he's causing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  If he could go back and change things, he would in a heartbeat.  But he can't.  This is something he's going to have to face.  To deal with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A raindrop hits his cheek.  He lifts his head to the sky and makes no attempt to move when the sky opens up and rain falls.  It's only a matter of seconds before he's soaked.  When the two thousand dollar suit he's wearing is ruined.  When his styled hair comes undone and is plastered to his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's in that moment that everything seems lost and ruined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He tries to stay positive.  Tells himself that after a storm nature comes to life in a way that it wasn't before.  That beauty follows the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hand held under hot water a few minutes later in the bathroom, soaked and dripping water all over the floor, Blaine wishes the black mark slashed over his character was as easy to remove as the one on his finger.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Maybe he's a masochist.  That would explain why he's currently sitting on his couch, where he's been for the past six hours, in sweats and a loose shirt watching people who know nothing about him talk as if they do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The news anchors, co-hosts, and guest hosts all speak as if they know him and what he's going through.  When they don't.  They can only speculate and assume.  Which they all do plenty of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's been two weeks since the scandal about him broke.  And everyone has yet to talk about anything else.  He's like the exciting new display at a museum that has yet to lose its luster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  These two weeks have consisted of dodging phone calls and staying away from social media.  Two weeks of staying in his house and hiding like a coward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's what he hates most about all this.  The negative comments and backlash from people he can handle.  But having people think he's ashamed or afraid of who he is?  That hurts.  He hates it.  Hates that people probably perceive him as some guy who hates himself for being gay.  When it's the complete opposite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It wasn't always this way.  Four years ago he thought he knew himself.  Thought he was sure and confident in who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Then he met Jackson on a vacation in Bali when he was twenty-five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  An older man that was easy on the eyes, he at first didn't understand what he was feeling in relation to Jackson.  Then he thought the feelings were manifesting out of loneliness after having not been with someone since breaking up with Hillary several months before.  But he finally accepted the feelings for what they were when he experienced jealousy at seeing Jackson talk and flirt with another guy.  Knew they were true and real when he kissed Jackson later that night and everything he had been feeling intensified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Things became clear for him in the following two weeks he spent with Jackson.  Things about himself he wondered about, but never gave much thought to.  Like why he always seemed just okay whenever in a relationship with a girl.  Why he always cared for them as really close friends and nothing more.  Why he was scared when Hillary started talking about marriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What Jackson really opened his eyes to the truth of was sex.  He finally understood how great it could be.  Learned why he was never truly satisfied before with the girls he slept with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That trip opened his eyes to many things.  And by the end of it, it opened his eyes to one major truth he never expected when he first arrived in Bali: he was gay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The realization of that terrified him for the first few weeks.  Not because of what it was.  But because of what it meant for him.  In the spotlight, he was always known as the straight guy.  The guy who walked red carpets with a gorgeous girl on his arm.  Now, his narrative changed.  A part of him was awakened, and he wasn't sure how the world would accept that part of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Maybe it was that unknown, that fear, that had him agreeing to his teams' suggestion this not be revealed.  To keep it a secret.  He went along with their decision to continue presenting himself as the straight guy everyone knew him as in public while secretly living his true life out of the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's how he lived his life for the past three years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That is until Brock outed him two weeks ago.  Now, he's stuck in his house watching the world judge and talk about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's not that he wants to stay cooped up in his house.  But it's for good reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The main reason being the press.  He learned just how horrible it was the day after the story broke and he was trying to leave the hotel he was staying at.  Press and paparazzi swarmed him like a hive of bees with their stingers out ready to attack.  All of them pushing a shoving to get a piece of him.  To be the one to get the big scoop or quote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It was an anxiety induced experience that left him feeling frazzled and even more burnt out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  So, he's been hiding away like a mole underground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The disbelief and frustration lacing the voice that belongs to his PR person has Blaine looking away from the television screen, where the group of talk show hosts still talk about him, to the five foot four firecracker that is Sabrina Rodriguez.  With dark hair that hangs past her shoulders in waves, light brown skin that always appears flawless, dark chocolate colored eyes that could stare daggers into a person, and petite frame, Bree is the kind of person easily mistaken for dainty and weak.  But Blaine knows the truth about her.  About the woman who trained in Krav Ma Gra and could easily take down a guy twice her size.  The woman with balls bigger than most men he knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  At this very moment, he feels the wrath of her anger and annoyance on him.  As much as he would like to avoid it, that's impossible.  It's like trying to avoid the sun on a hot summer day with no shelter to hide under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nothing."  He quickly shuts off the television and acts as if he wasn't caught red-handed doing the one thing he was asked not to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It was at Bree's suggestion that he avoid all forms of media for the time being.  That seeing what people had to say about him would only produce anger and regret and guilt.  None of which he needed to deal with on top of what he already was dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine."  Bree huffs, as if saddled with a tough question she just can't quite figure out.  The red heeled shoes she wears clack on his wooden floor with each step she takes towards him.  The noise dies when she reaches the rug.  She strides across the carpet and snatches the remote out of his hand.  Shuts the television off and faces him.  Crosses her arms over her chest.  Somehow manages to come off menacing even though she’s a small thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I was just watching some TV, Bree."  Blaine grabs his empty cereal bowl and heads for the kitchen.  "It's not that big of a deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, it is," Bree says as she follows after him.  Her heels clacking against the wooden floor once again.  "You don't need to hear what people are saying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why?  From what I saw, people have been saying nice things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's the tip of the iceberg, Blaine.  That's only the good.  You know that there's never any good without bad in this industry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine sets the dirty bowl in the sink.  Grabs the edge of the counter and hangs his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He understands where Bree is coming from.  Has seen how ugly it got for a few actors he's known.  Saw the remarks and backlash from the industry and fans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's the last thing he wants to deal with.  But some fucked up part of him has to know what people are thinking.  To see their opinions.  To read their honest thoughts of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I can handle the bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Bree walks over and stops next to him.  Rests a hand on his arm.  "Maybe you could.  But you don't need to be exposed to that.  Blaine, some people..."  There's a pause as she thinks of what to say.  "Please, just stay away from the internet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fine.  I'm going to go sit by the pool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Outside and away from Bree, Blaine lays back on a lounger and does what he promised not to do: he scrolls through social media on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He opens Twitter and types his name in the search bar.  There’s a brief moment after that he debates following through with the search.  If maybe Bree is right and he shouldn’t expose himself to some of the things people are saying about him.  But he makes his choice.  Decides to put himself in the way of judgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hits enter on the search and scrolls through the tweets from people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>@Blain3luver26 I TOTALLY CALLED IT!  I ALWAYS SAID THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT BLAINE ANDERSON THAT GAVE ME A GAY VIBE!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine snorts at that.  He has to give @Blain3luver26 credit for long ago recognizing something in him he barely knew was him three years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>@judgyJudy I will say Blaine Anderson's relationship with Hillary always felt weird</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He agrees with Judy.  As much as he cared and respected Hillary, their relationship always felt as if something was missing.  It was only after he realized he was gay did the relationship make sense.  That he understood why he never felt like himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@movieluver Has Blaine Anderson even actually come out yet?  It’s all speculation at the moment.  Let’s wait until he says something about this rumor.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He respects @movieluver for not judging him before having the full picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>@TobiasFaulk Blaine Anderson is a fag!  Never watching his movies again!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That tweet is horrible to read.  But he can't be too upset about it.  At least with this news he can see who his true fans are.  Can see people's true colors.  See who still supports him despite who he loves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The phone is suddenly snatched out of his hands.  He lifts his eyes to Bree standing above him with her hands on her hips, one of them clutching his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What did I tell you?"  She huffs in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine jumps out of the lounger.  "I was just checking Twitter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  You were seeing what people were saying."  Bree shoves his phone in the back pocket of her jeans.  "You'll get it back when you can behave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm not a kid who needs to be punished, Bree."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Bree's eyes soften.  "Is that what you think I'm doing?  Punishing you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It feels like it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  For the past two weeks, he's felt like a kid put in time out for getting in trouble.  And he hates how it makes him feel.  Like he's the one getting in trouble for being gay.  For agreeing to stay in the closet when he was told it was the best decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine," Bree sits down next to him on the lounger when he drops back down on it, "no one is punishing you.  We're trying to protect you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't need protection."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine drops his head in his hands.  "I can't even leave my house."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Bree pats his knee.  "This'll pass, Blaine.  People will move on and forget about it.  Soon, you'll be yesterday's news and your life will go back to normal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine can only hope that happens soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  In hindsight the disguise was terrible at best to begin with.  A black baseball cap with some sport's team logo on the front and dark aviator shades.  They're basically any celebrities go to accessories when going out and trying to remain unnoticed.  That's why he should have known he would have never pulled off the disguise.  The look is practically a red flag for being noticed.  That's why it took all of ten minutes for him to be recognized after walking into the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He was perusing the selection of wines the store offered when a loud, audible gasp reached his ears.  There was no point in searching out the reason for the noise.  Knew whoever made it spotted and recognized him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After dealing with the fans brave enough to come up to him, and taking selfies and signing a few things, and deeply appreciating hearing them say they still love and support him, he figured it was best to just leave before things got even more hectic.  Cart half-full and abandoned, he left the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The trip to the store was for a few reasons.  One of them being he actually needed to grab a few things since his fridge and pantry were getting barer by the day.  The main reason, though, was he wanted to get out.  He's been holed up in his house for three weeks.  The need to breathe fresh air and stretch his legs beyond walking around his backyard had him taking the risk he did.  Had him donning the hat and sunglasses and ignoring everything Bree told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When Bree told him the best thing to do was to lay low for the time being, at least until she and the rest of his team could get the fire he caused under control, it seemed like the right thing to do.  So he laid low.  Stayed home and avoided any chance at being seen by anyone looking to make money off a picture of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That was easy to do, at first.  He kept busy by reading scripts and getting caught up on work related things he got way behind in.  He worked out every day.  Trained with his trainer, Luke, to get in shape for the movie set to begin shooting in a few months.  Was actually able to relax and de-stress from his chaotic life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That lasted for those first three weeks before he began to get cabin fever.  Became restless and bored at being cooped up in his house.  Began to itch to leave and do something that wasn't what he had been doing for the previous days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He felt like a prisoner and needed to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A quick trip to the store seemed like the easiest choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But that proved to be a mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Away from the fans, he is faced with something worse when he steps outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Dozens of cameras are in his face.  It's only then that he realizes that maybe a store wasn't the smartest place to go.  He can only imagine what Bree will tell him when she finds out about this.  Easily pictures the disappointed look she will wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Paparazzi continue to push against him.  Shove cameras in his face and take pictures.  They all scream questions, as if he'll answer them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are the rumors true?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you have a boyfriend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Is Brock lying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He ignores all their questions.  Keeps his emotions tampered down and face neutral like he's learned to do over the years.  Tries not to give any show of emotion to the questions so any look may be twisted to sell whatever lie a magazine wants sold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The distance from the front doors of the store to the parking garage where he parked is a block.  What should only take a few minutes takes almost thirty with paparazzi surrounding him.  Nearly making it impossible to move without almost being knocked over and trampled on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What does Hillary say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How long have you known?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you ashamed?  Is that why you hid?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The last question angers Blaine.  But he schools his emotions.  Keeps the anger off his face.  Glad for the sunglasses that cover his eyes and hide the anger that is most definitely in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He is in no way ashamed.  He's proud of who he is.  Who he could love, and is attracted to.  It's just that he discovered that part about himself only a few years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's not that he always knew and lived a lie in public only to go home and be who he truly was.  He just truly did not know.  Yes, there was always that part of himself that felt as if he was missing something about himself.  Like every part of himself was clear as a picture except for a small portion that was fuzzy.  It wasn't until a few years ago and that trip to Bali did things click into place.  Did that fuzzy part of himself become crystal clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When he realized he was gay, it felt like a weight came off his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The paparazzi surround his car after he climbs in.  Nearly makes it impossible to move.  It takes a few honks and him revving the engine before they back up far enough for him to drive away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Every intention he had of going home is replaced with a need to not be alone at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Thirty minutes later finds him pulling into the driveway of the one person he wants to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You look like shit," Brooks says after opening his front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  Knows his friend means well.  "Nice to see you, too, asshole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Brooks steps out of the way and lets Blaine in.  "Come on.  You need a drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With a cold beer in hand, he drops down on Brooks' couch.  Kicks his feet up on the table in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"  Brooks asks after taking a seat in the chair across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Brooks Jamison was someone he met and became quick friends with when he worked with him on a movie several years earlier.  When he came back from Bali, Brooks was one of the first people he told about realizing his sexuality.  Found comfort and acceptance in the embrace he gave him, and whispered words of love and support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not only did he have his friends' support, he also had Brooks' crazy ideas of helping him find a boyfriend. Most of which he ignored for the sheer stupidity of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  If it wasn't for Brooks, and having him there with support and love, Blaine is sure he wouldn't have fared as well as he has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I tried going to the store," he replies to Brooks' question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Mistake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A big fucking one."  Blaine takes a long drink of his beer.  Takes a look around to make sure Abby isn't around to hear.  Knows she doesn't like people to curse around her little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't worry," Brooks says.  "She took Lyla to the park."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine relaxes at hearing that.  Not wanting the angry scold of a mother on top of everything he's already dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Brooks holds up a script.  "Reading."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Brooks tosses the script aside.  "It's shit.  You read anything good lately?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Brooks stands.  "I'm hungry.  You want a sandwich?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  While Brooks is in the kitchen, he takes the opportunity to turn on the television and see what people are saying.  He finds an entertainment show that is just coming back from a break.  Three people sit behind a glass table with televisions mounted on the wall behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Now, the story we're all here for:  Blaine Anderson's love life," one of the hosts, an Asian lady, says with excitement in her voice.  She turns to her co-hosts.  "Do we think he has a boyfriend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Can I just say," the only guy of the group, and unashamedly flamboyant based on his appearance, "that the fact that we're discussing Blaine Anderson potentially having a boyfriend still excites me.  That hunk of a man can call me any time he wants."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "If he does," the other lady of the group, a blonde one says, "he's keeping him quiet.  Just like he's been doing since news of his sexuality broke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I wish he would say something," the guy says.  "Make a statement to at least confirm or deny these reports.  Because he has yet to do that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you think they're true, Leo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A sultry smile spreads across Leo's face.  "I hope so.  Another great looking guy playing for my team.  Yes, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Even so, we have to remember that he hid his true self for who knows how long," the blonde lady says.  "I am disappointed in him for that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you think he was ashamed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Leo shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The blonde replies with, "He has his reasons.  But I think some part of him was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The screen goes black when the television is shut off.  Blaine looks over and sees Brooks dropping the remote onto the couch.  A slight hint of anger in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why are you watching that crap, Blaine?  None of what they say matters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I know.  I guess I'm a glutton for punishment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What did they say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine sits back on the couch.  "That I'm ashamed of my sexuality."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Bullshit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The corner of his mouth tips up the slightest at his best friend's reply.  But that doesn't stop the self-doubt and regret that slams into him.  Has everything from the past three weeks suddenly weighing on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He feels as if he's drowning.  As if he's fighting against a current that is beating him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's tired.  Drained.  In need of an escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I can't do this anymore, Brooks!"  He sits forward and runs his hands through his hair.  Grabs at the back of his neck.  "I'm going to scream.  I need to get away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Then leave," Brooks suggests, like it's the easiest thing in the world to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He can't just leave.  Not with who he is.  Not with the eyes of the world on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine gives him a look.  "Everyone will know where I am within a day.  Nowhere is safe for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not everywhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?  You know of a place where I can go and no one will know?" he sarcastically asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine perks up with intrigue and hope.  "Where?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "I just... I just needed time away, Morgan."  Blaine leans over in his seat, elbows planted on his knees.  One hand covers his eyes as the other holds his phone to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Maybe it was stupid to leave like he did.  To pack his bags and go without telling anyone what he was doing until he was almost at his destination.  But he needed this.  He needed to get away.  It felt like he was suffocating, and if he waited any longer to leave he wouldn't have made it.  Nor would he have been able to leave if he told anyone of his plan.  Is sure he would have been stopped before stepping a foot outside his house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's why he's dealing with a fuming Morgan.  Listens as he uses every curse word known to man to yell at him for what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This is his punishment and he'll take it without complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Damn you, Blaine."  Morgan lets out a deep, heavy huff.  Sounds as if he's coming to the end of his pissed off rant.  "Damn you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A small smile curves Blaine's mouth.  He hears the underlying understanding in Morgan's voice.  Loves that he understands where he’s coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry," he apologizes for the twentieth time in the last thirty minutes.  "But I had to get out.  It felt like I would have broken if I stayed.  Like I couldn't breathe."  He drops his hand and sits back on the couch.  "I know the way I left was less than ideal.  But I had to leave right then, or I never would have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a heavy silence that follows his words.  He almost expects Morgan to start yelling again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How long?"  Morgan finally asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine breathes a soft sigh of relief.  "I don't know.  A few weeks at most.  Just until I don't feel like I'm about to go crazy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How did you leave without being seen?"  Morgan asks out of curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Brooks let me use his personal plane."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Morgan sighs.  "Of course he did."  There's a beat of silence.  "I understand, Blaine.  I could see everything weighing you down these past few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Keep me informed.  I don’t want you going completely off the grid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I won’t.  I’ll call every so often.  Let you know I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They end their conversation not long after that.  Blaine breathes a deep sigh of relief that Morgan let him have this.  That he didn’t force him to go back to California, and the craziness of that place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The stewardess walks back into the lounge area.  "Mr. Anderson, we'll be landing soon," she informs him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Is there anything I can get you before we begin to descend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No, I'm good.  Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  She smiles and leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He watches her walk away; grateful Brooks told him that she and the pilots are bound to silence by the NDAs they signed.  It's a relief to know that the location of where he's at won't be sold for a quick buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The plane touches down twenty minutes later.  He’s up out of his seat and with his bags in hand as soon as the plane comes to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Welcome to Anchorage, Alaska, Mr. Anderson.  Enjoy your stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine thanks the stewardess and climbs the steps down.  Slips his sunglasses on when the bright sun blinds his eyes that are not yet adjusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With his bags in tow, he walks through the airport.  Takes great pleasure in being able to walk around without being recognized.  Without cameras in his face and people yelling questions or asking for a selfie.  He experiences peace in public for the first time in months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  At the welcome area, he searches for the person Brooks said would be waiting to pick him up.  He scans the small crowd and walks over to the guy he spots holding a sign with Brooks' name on it.  Feels his heart stutter and breath come up short over how stunning the guy is.  Wants to reach out and touch him to make sure he’s real, and not something he imagined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He quickly schools his features back to normal.  Acts respectful and kind since this is someone he doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi.  Are you Burt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  But you're not Brooks.  So, who are we?" the guy jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "I'm assuming you know who I am without me having to tell you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The guy holds up a hand and barely shakes it.  "Vaguely.  But then again do we really know anyone?"  He holds out his hand.  "I'm Kurt.  Burt is my dad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shakes Kurt's hand.  Takes notice of the spark that races up along his arm when Kurt’s hand touches his.  "Where is he?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hawaii for the next two months."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  Nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  So, you're stuck with me."  Blaine thinks how that's not such a bad thing.  Kurt takes one of his bags from his hand.  "We should go.  I don't want to keep him waiting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Confusion draws Blaine's eyebrows together.  "Keep who waiting?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He turns out to be a Siberian Husky named Uno.  The dog sits on the bench seat between Kurt and him in the truck.  Watches him like a hawk with his inquisitive eyes.  One of them brown and the other blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I feel like I'm being judged by a dog."  Blaine is unsure if he should pet Uno or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt reaches over and pets Uno's head without taking his eyes off the road.  "Don't worry.  He's all bark and no bite.  At least when he needs to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With that information, Blaine slowly reaches a hand out.  Lets Uno sniff him for a few seconds before scratching his head after he lowers it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "See," Kurt smiles, "he likes you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why Uno?  That has to have a story."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks over when they come to a rest at a stop sign.  Scratches behind one of Uno's ears.  "It does.  If I decide I like you, maybe I'll tell you why I named him that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A smile tips up Blaine's mouth.  It's right then that he decides he likes Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They drive for a few more minutes until Kurt pulls into a parking space in front of a small building.  Blaine reads the name and sees it's a mail place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt turns off the truck.  "You mind if I stop real quick?  I have a couple of things I need to grab."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I shouldn't be long.  A few minutes." He palms his keys.  Pets along Uno's back.  "Watch over our guest," he says.  “Okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As if he understood, Blaine suddenly finds Uno's head in his lap.  He looks over at Kurt, who looks proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'll be back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He watches Kurt as he walks inside the building.  Eyes sweep over his backside.  Linger on his ass for a second.  And unlike with the stewardess where he felt nothing, there's a spark of attraction there he can’t deny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Anyone ever tell you that your owner is cute?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt walks back out a couple of minutes later with a few packages in his arms.  A couple of them small tubes that look like they hold some sort of picture.  He drops them in the back before climbing behind the wheel again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine eyes the packages on the backseat.  Curious as to what they could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's work stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's voice draws his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You look like you're curious," Kurt teases in a playful tone.  "It's a few of my work pieces.  I wanted to grab them before I forgot and had to make the trek all the way back out here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What do you do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm a graphic designer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's cool.  Have I seen any of your stuff before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shakes his head.  "Probably not.  I'm still doing smaller stuff.  Nothing too big just yet.  There is a dog food campaign I hope to land.  Those," he gestures to the back, "are my designs for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you mind?"  Blaine tips his head towards the packages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  You can look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With Kurt's okay, he reaches to the back and grabs one of the small cardboard tubes.  He sits forward, pets Uno's head that's still in his lap, and begins to open the package.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With the white lid popped off, he reaches in and pulls out the rolled up poster inside.  What he sees when he unrolls the picture amazes him.  The design is beautiful and unique.  He can instantly see that Kurt is talented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's Uno," he says as he scans his eyes over the drawing of the dog in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah, it is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine hears the surprise in Kurt's voice.  Looks over and sees it in his expression.  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nothing.  It's just that you're the first person to realize that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No one else has?"  He rolls up the picture and slides it back in the tube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not really.  Only my dad recognized him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt continues the drive to Brooks’ place that he lent him for however long he needed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They drive in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Kurt begins to softly sing under his breath to the song playing on the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine loves that Kurt respects him by not asking him intrusive or personal questions.  Lets him enjoy the ride in peace when usually he’s dealing with at least one person in his ear asking questions about something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Half an hour later, way outside of town, and surrounded by the thick forest, Blaine looks on in awe at the stunning two-story house that his friend is letting him stay at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When Brooks told him the house was isolated from people, he never pictured this.  Never imagined a house amongst the woods.  Never pictured seclusion in this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah,” Kurt says.  “It’s a stunner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They climb out and head to the front door.  Blaine notices the garage and the living area above it.  Looks out at the woods and the protection he has from any prying eyes that could happen to find him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He follows Kurt inside after climbing the steps and he unlocks the front door.  The open concept of the house makes it feel bigger than it already is.  The kitchen, dining area, and living room are what they step into first.  The back wall sliding doors that look out at the beautiful view of the yard and woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “This is amazing.”  He steps over the doors and takes in the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It is.  Look, I’m going to go ahead and head for the room above the garage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That piece of information is a surprise for Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You don't have to stay.  You can go back to your place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wish I could.  But I'm kind of part of the package deal.  Besides, this is like a second home to me.  I'll be able to do anything here that I normally do at my place."  Kurt opens the front door.  "So, if you need anything you know where to find me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Great.  Thanks."  Blaine does his best to hide his excitement at Kurt staying.  Not only will it be nice to have someone close, but it's made even better by the fact that that person is easy on the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I guess I'll see you later.  Bye."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After telling Kurt bye, and sneaking a glance at his ass as he walked out the door, Blaine grabs his bags and searches for a room to stay in.  He finds what must be the main bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Bags dropped and immediately forgotten, he drops onto the giant king sized bed and lets sleep claim him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>  A knock on the door the next morning interrupts Blaine's fight with the coffee machine from Hell.  A smile spreads across his face when he opens the door to Kurt and Uno standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey.  I just wanted to see how you're settling in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Great.  But not at the moment.  You've interrupted a showdown between me and the coffee machine.  I'm currently losing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs.  Blue eyes light up with amusement as his pink lips spread into a smile.  "Do you need some help?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Please," Blaine sighs, exasperated.  He lets Kurt in and shuts the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They head to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wow!"  Kurt takes a look around the kitchen that is messier than when Blaine first entered it.  "You didn't tell me a bomb also went off in here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine flushes with embarrassment. "I tried making scrambled eggs.  As you can tell, it didn't go so well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt sniffs the air.  "You burned them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How do you manage to burn eggs?"  Kurt asks with a small laugh.  Heads to the sink where the pan with the burnt eggs sits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I was distracted by the coffee machine," Blaine explains.  "I forgot.  It was only when the smoke alarm went off did I remember."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt turns back to face him.  "You've been here less than a day and already have managed to set the smoke alarm off.  I'm almost scared to see what you'll do after a week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You and me both," he replies.  "I guess as you can see I'm not much of a cook."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "My dad isn't much of a cook, Blaine," Kurt says with laughter to his voice.  "You're a disaster."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine agrees with a nod of his head and a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Alright," Kurt removes his jacket, "let's make some breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh.  You don't have to do that.  I'll be fine with whatever I find in the pantry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't mind.  Plus, in case you haven't noticed, I only stocked the fridge with the basic necessities."  Kurt grabs a metal bowl from one of the cabinets.  "And the pantry only has a few things.  I would have stocked up the kitchen with more food.  But Brooks didn't really tell my dad what you prefer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine takes a seat at the kitchen island; watches Kurt crack a few eggs into the bowl and whisk them.  "I pretty much prefer anything.  Except sardines and anchovies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  We can go into town later today.  Get you some food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sounds good."  He watches as Kurt gets a new pan hot before pouring the eggs into it.  A sliver of shame and guilt felt.  "I feel horrible that you're cooking for me.  I bet you think I'm one of those spoiled celebrities that has everything done for them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't mind cooking for you, Blaine.  It doesn't necessarily come with the job.  But I love it," Kurt responds as he pushes the eggs around in the pan with a spatula.  "And I don't think that of you.  I don't know you well enough to know what to think of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The reply brings a smile to Blaine's face.  He's used to people prejudging him or thinking they know him already just because of the things they might have read or seen somewhere.  So it's nice to be seen for himself and not the person people think he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A plate of perfectly scrambled eggs is set down in front of him a couple of minutes later.  The sight and smell of them make his stomach growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Bon appetite."  Kurt holds out a fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you so much."  Blaine takes the fork and digs in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No problem.  Now, let's check out that coffee machine that got the best of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine's mouth curls in a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In a matter of minutes he finishes his eggs and the smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You are seriously the best," he tells Kurt when he hands him a cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt snorts.  "You are so easily impressed."  He takes a seat next to Blaine at the island with his own cup of coffee.  "What are you doing today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shrugs his shoulders.  Reaches for the container of sugar in the middle of the island.  "What is there to do here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Here?  Not much.  But there's things to do in town.  Bars and stuff," Kurt says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm not sure bars full of people who would recognize me are the place for me right now.  I came here to lay low.  For some peace and quiet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I understand.  In that case," Kurt turns on his stool to face him, "I have the most exciting thing I need to do today.  Want to join me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is suspicious in a good way.  Has a feeling Kurt is playing up what he has planned.  "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's a surprise.  Trust me, you'll love it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Two hours later Uno runs around Kurt and him barking as they gather blueberries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's not what he expected when Kurt said he had something exciting planned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This was your exciting thing you had today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt crouches down in front of a full blueberry bush.  "What?  Not having fun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As Blaine joins Kurt and starts picking the berries off the bush, dropping them into his bucket with the others, it dawns on him that he is. For the first time in months, he's having fun.  He's doing something that brings him joy.  And is doing so without worry of someone with a camera catching him and ruining the moment.  Out here in the open for the first time in years, he feels free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah, I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt beams with pride.  "I love doing this.  My mom started taking me blueberry picking the first year we moved here.  When I was two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How long ago was that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Twenty years ago," Kurt answers. "We would come out every year during the season and pick big bucketfuls of blueberries.  Of course, I would be eating them as we did.  Made myself sick a time or two doing that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "Is your mom with your dad?"  He asks since Kurt hasn't mentioned anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  A sad look fills Kurt's eyes.  The smile he wore falters a bit.  "She died when I was young."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Shit.  I'm sorry."  Blaine feels like a total jackass in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't be.  You had no way of knowing."  Kurt drops the handful of blueberries he picked into his bucket. "Besides, the only thing you'll be sorry about later is not discovering my mom's blueberry pie earlier in your life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm getting pie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You helped.  You get rewarded."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think I'm really loving picking blueberries."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They pick berries until both their buckets are half full.  Until Blaine's fingers are stained and both have worked up an appetite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Back in Kurt's truck, Uno's head in his lap as he sleeps, Blaine watches the beautiful view go by him.  Makes a mental note to thank Brooks for sending him here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's only been a day, but he can already tell this is a vacation he'll love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "You don't need that."  Kurt laughs and turns the key in the ignition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It's a few hours after they’ve picked blueberries.  Blaine sits in the truck ready to go with Kurt into town to shop.  There was some hesitation at first.  A dash of fear that he would be seen and recognized.  Would have this entire vacation ruined before it could truly begin.  But Kurt convinced him to come.  Said he needed him there so he would know what to buy for him.  That he wouldn't let him hole up in the house and avoid the public.  He finally, and reluctantly, agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Need what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "The hat."  Kurt tips his head at the sports cap Blaine wears.  "No one will care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm not taking any chances."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright.  Let's go, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The drive into town takes forty minutes.  The entire time Blaine comfortably sits back and listens as Kurt sings along to the music playing on the radio.  Enjoys the show he puts on for him.  Can't remember the last time he actually got to sit back in a car and not worry about paparazzi surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It angers and upsets him that something as simple as sitting in the passenger side of Kurt's truck can feel so freeing.  He shouldn't be fighting back tears at finally being able to relax inside a car for the first time in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The loss of his freedom is something he didn't anticipate affecting him as greatly as it does.  He knew going into acting that there was a good chance he would lose some of his privacy if he ever made it big.  So when that did happen, there wasn't much of a surprise or shock.  He just never expected to continue losing his privacy more and more as the years passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  If there's one major downside to being an actor, it's the fame that comes with that.  He understands the two go hand in hand, like music and dancing.  But sometimes he wishes he could do what he loves without drawing the kind of attention he does.  That's not to say he doesn't appreciate and love his fans.  Thinks they're amazing.  He just hates that people are so interested in every aspect of his life that he can't do anything without someone there to take a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They arrive into town and head straight to the supermarket.  Kurt parks and shuts off the truck.  Blaine climbs out with him.  Immediate worry grips him over being noticed.  Braces himself for that look of recognition he sees on people's faces when they realize who he is.  He's seen it hundreds of times on hundreds of faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He tugs the cap down further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Quit worrying, Blaine," Kurt says as he grabs a cart and walks into the store.  "No one cares here.  This isn't Hollywood where people expect to see a celebrity.  You're safe here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Somehow, Kurt's reassurance, which he trusts, has him removing the cap.  He brushes his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His heart races for the first twenty minutes as he walks around the store.  His pulse spiking every time someone looks his way.  But when nothing happens, when people go about their business, a deep breath of relief finally escapes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I told you," Kurt says as he bags tomatoes.  "No one cares."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ten minutes later as he debates what sugar-filled cereal he wants to treat himself with, Blaine hears Kurt huff in annoyance.  He's about to apologize for taking so long to make a choice only to see him walking over to a guy nearby.  Sees as the guy winds an arm around Kurt and pulls him close.  Begins to lean in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He blames the jealousy that flares up inside him completely on the fact that Kurt and this guy get to publicly display their affection for each other without worry of it being front page news.  That it has nothing to do with this guy holding and kissing Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Nope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Not one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He almost believes the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Along with the jealousy he feels is stupidity.  Because of course someone as gorgeous as Kurt wouldn't be single.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A smile spreads across his face when he sees Kurt turn his head and step away from the guy.  He strains to hear what they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I told you I can't, Jonathan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not even for one night?" the guy, Jonathan, asks, sounding upset.  "Come on.  We haven't had any fun together in a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt steps back when Jonathan tries to reach for him again.  "No.  I have to go.  I'll talk to you later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine quickly looks away when Jonathan looks up in his direction.  He grabs whatever box of cereal seems best and tosses it in the cart.  Starts to push it to get away before Jonathan has a chance to recognize him.  Kurt joins him by his side a few seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sorry about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You don't have to babysit me, Kurt.  You can go see him tonight."  The words taste like vinegar in Blaine's mouth.  He wants to take them back immediately after speaking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No.  You're my excuse to not see him," Kurt replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Is he your boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs like he heard a joke.  "Hell no.  He's just someone I hook up with from time to time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A fresh wave of jealousy slams into Blaine.  He envies Jonathan and the fact that he gets to be with Kurt.  Gets to experience everything he wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "But between you and me, I'm ready to end the arrangement we have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He figured as much with the way Kurt was using the worst excuse possible not to meet up with the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt grabs a bottle of syrup and drops it in the cart.  "I'm ready to date again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "But not him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Jonathan is only good for sex.  He is far from dating material."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine ignores the first comment.  "What happened to put you off from dating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Bad breakup with my ex from college."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "He cheat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No," Kurt replies.  "He asked me to move to California with him.  I told him I couldn't do that.  That I was going back home.  That Anchorage was where I was always going to live and stay.  Things kind of fell apart after that.  We broke up and he moved to California after graduation.  I came back here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "How long ago did you two break up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Um..."  Kurt thinks for a second.  "Eight months ago.  What about you?  How's your dating life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Isn't that the juicy gossip," Blaine jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Does that bother you?  That people you don't know want to know about your personal life so much?"  Kurt steers the cart down the pet food aisle.  He sets a bag of food for Uno in the cart cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It does.  I think it would bother anyone.  But it comes with the fame," he says, completely turned on by Kurt's physical strength.  It's such a contradiction, and unexpected, to how he looks.  "As for your question, I haven't been afforded much of a dating life recently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "How long is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Three years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's when you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah," Blaine answers Kurt's unfinished question.  Not surprised he would put one and one together so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They finish shopping and load the bags into the truck.  A few minutes later they're making their way back to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I still can't believe Brooks has a house out here," he says as the town begins to disappear and turn into the wooded area again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It's an old family home," Kurt says.  "It was his grandfather's place.  It's been passed down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "How long have you worked for the family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Me?  Two days, six hours, and thirty-three minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm just doing this for my dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "He's worked with the Jamison's for almost eighteen years," Kurt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What exactly does he do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt taps his fingers along to the beat of the song playing on the radio.  "He's kind of like a groundskeeper.  He maintains the house while they're here and not.  Fixing anything that needs to be fixed.  But when he's not doing that, he has his garage that's close to town."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Something occurs to Blaine.  "Wait.  So you cooking and shopping, and all that, isn't in the job description?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt looks his way real quick.  There's laughter in his eyes.  "But I'm pretty sure my cooking is needed based on your attempt to do so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine flushes with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Besides, I don't mind it.  I kind of needed to get away from town."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Because of Jonathan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That, and I wanted to relax and think.  Use the time to work on some projects.  Plus, Uno loves it out here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine smiles when he thinks of the dog.  "Will you tell me why you named him Uno?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt looks at him and grins.  "No."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>  The pulsing of the food processor a couple of hours later draws Blaine's attention away from the script he was trying to finish.  He walks into the kitchen to find Kurt dumping whatever's in the bowl of the processor onto the marble top of the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt looks up.  There's a streak of flour across his cheek.  "Making dough for the pie.  What's that?"  He tilts his chin to the script Blaine holds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "A movie."  Blaine drops it on the island away from Kurt.  More interested in what he's doing than the script.  "Anything I can do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  Rinse off the blueberries I have in the colander."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He does as told.  Leans back against the counter after and watches Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You always have a tendency to stare?"  Kurt teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Only when it's something worth staring at," Blaine replies in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt looks away as a blush stains his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine quickly realizes he enjoys a blushing Kurt.  Decides he'll do anything to see it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno trotting into the kitchen grabs his attention.  He crouches down and scratches behind his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey, boy.  Are you hungry, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno lets out a soft whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "He needs to go for a walk," Kurt says.  "I should take him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine pops up.  "I'll take him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  I don't mind.  Plus, I don't want you to stop what you're doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay.  You should be fine walking with him around in the back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright."  Blaine pets Uno's head.  "I'll go take him out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He watches Uno run around, go from tree to tree and do his business, and chase something apparently only he can see.  The ringing of his phone cuts through Uno's barking at whatever he sees.  Sees it's his friend calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey, Brooks," he says when he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey.  Just calling to check up on you.  See how you're doing," Brooks replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm doing good.  More relaxed than I've been in months.  Nice place by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno loudly barks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Was that a dog?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  That's Uno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Who the hell is Uno?" a confused Brooks asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It's Kurt's dog," Blaine tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Kurt?"  Brooks is quiet for a moment.  "Oh, you mean Burt's son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What's he doing there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine takes a seat on one of the steps that leads up to the deck.  "He's filling in for his dad, who's in Hawaii."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I haven't seen Kurt since he left for college four years ago," Brooks says.  "How is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Cute," Blaine blurts before he can stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Brooks lets out a deep, amused laugh.  "That was not nothing.  You have a crush," he sing-songs and teases like a kid on a playground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine bushes.  "I do not," he says, not even believing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You so do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He lets out a huff and gives in to the truth.  "Okay.  Fine.  I have a crush.  If you want to be a six year old and call it that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What would you call it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Me actually liking someone for the first time in a long time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The last time he can remember liking someone the way he likes Kurt right now is Jackson.  Not even his first boyfriend, Seth, made him feel like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What are you going to do about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine considers Brooks' question for a second.  Watches Uno make his way over to the deck and sit next to him on the step.  "I don't know.  I don't even know if he likes me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sure he does, Blaine," Brooks assures him.  "Have you seen you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I want him to like me for more than my looks.  I do him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That's something that has always bothered him.  That most people only want to be with him because of his looks.  That they don't take time to look underneath the surface and try to get to know him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Oh, you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes.  He's funny and talented and caring.  I've known him less than two days, Brooks, and he's in my head."  He pets Uno's head when he rests it on his knee.  "It's kind of scary how quickly these feelings are coming on. Am I crazy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You just asked the guy who married his wife after a month of knowing her if it's crazy to have feelings for someone after two days," Brooks replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Right."  Blaine chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It's still crazy to him that Brooks married Abby a month after meeting her.  But it must have been true love since that was six years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Take a chance, Blaine," Brooks says.  "You never know what could happen.  Plus, you need this.  You need to have some fun after what you've been through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They talk for a few more minutes.  Blaine promises to call soon and hangs up.  Goes inside to the wonderful smell of blueberry pie baking.  He heads back into the kitchen where Kurt is starting dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Need help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt gratefully smiles.  "I would love some."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After dinner, and eating two slices of pie, Blaine helps Kurt clean.  Finds a deep sense of calm as they move around the kitchen as soft classical music plays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Would you like some wine?" he offers once they're done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sat on the couch, Uno asleep on the cushion between them, logs crackling in the fireplace, Blaine can't remember a recent time where he's felt so free and relaxed, and without worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "How did you get into graphic designs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The way Kurt licks his lips after taking a drink of wine draws Blaine's attention.  He follows the movement of his tongue.  Wonders how Kurt's mouth would taste if he were to kiss him in that moment.  How soft would his lips be?  Would he let out a soft sigh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He so desperately wants to find out the answers to all those questions.  But stays in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I've always loved to draw.  That's what I went to school for.  Graphic design just kind of fell in my lap.  I knew I wanted to do something with art.  But nothing that wouldn't pay the bills."  Kurt chuckles.  "Anyways, I did some research on what was out there and stumbled upon graphic design.  I loved it because not only did I do something I loved, but my work could potentially be seen."  He shrugs his shoulders.  "I don't know.  I'm still starting out and it's not as easy as I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're still trying to break in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  I'm hoping I get a big deal soon.  Finally get my foot in the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well, from what I saw, you're a great artist," Blaine honestly tells him.  "I can say without a doubt that you'll not only get your foot in, but your entire body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles at that.  "Thanks."  He takes a drink of his wine.  "What about you?  Did you always want to be an actor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes.  I can remember being a kid and putting on shows for my family.  I loved it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You never wanted to be anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Nope."  Blaine shakes his head.  "Acting was it for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "And your parents supported you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What was your big break?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "After years of doing commercials, and small parts in shows and TV movies, I got cast in Victory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine can still remember the elation and disbelief he felt when he got the lead in the adaptation of the wildly popular comic book.  Remembers how his life changed overnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Victor Steele," Kurt comments.  "What was that like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine thinks over the question for a moment.  "Crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can only imagine.  All those fans.  Were you ever scared of not doing the part justice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I think any actor dealing with a part like that has that fear."  Blaine takes a drink of his wine.  "But I wanted to make the fans proud.  Show them I loved the character as much as they did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt sets aside his glass.  Bends one knee and wraps his arms around his leg.  "Well, you can't ask me if you did the character justice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not a fan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not really."  Kurt looks at the flames of the fire.  "I'm more of a romance lover.  But then again I don't really watch movies.  Or read comic books."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno starts to bark in his sleep.  Moves his legs like he's chasing something in his dream.  Startles himself awake when he manages to slip off the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles as Kurt laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt stands.  "I should go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine's disappointed to hear that.  Wants Kurt to stay.  But he says nothing.  Thanks him for dinner before he leaves with Uno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Later in the shower, hand around his cock, he thinks of Kurt while getting off.  Afterwards, lying in bed, high starting to dwindle, he wonders if Kurt feels anything for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I want to make the announcement."  Blaine looks from Morgan to Bree as they sit on his couch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  He would have brought his whole team in.  But that would have been unnecessary.  Ultimately, Morgan and Bree are the ones who have a say in his decision.  They're the ones who control his image.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  The hope he carries over them possibly understanding and granting him this desire is shattered with Morgans' firm and decisive </span>
  </em>
  <span>No</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  He looks to Bree.  "Sorry, Blaine," she apologetically says, sympathy in her eyes, "but it's not the right time.  We're still dealing with the fallout from Brock.  You coming out right now would only make things worse.  Yes, people would support you.  But some would see it as you trying to distract from the Brock situation.  Plus, do you really want to deal right now with the greater attention you would get at coming out?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Blaine didn't consider those sides of coming out.  Realizes Bree has a point.  Coming out right now would be bad timing for many reasons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "No."  He dejectedly huffs.  Tired of everything and everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "What brought this on?"  Morgan asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "OUT magazine said they would be happy to do a feature on me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Morgan is the voice of reason once again.  "Not right now.  Later; when this scandal has died down some."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Although it's not an outright win, Blaine takes some joy in knowing it's a great possibility in the future.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  The sun is barely sneaking over the horizon when Blaine makes it back to Brooks' house after his morning run. He grabs the hem of his shirt to wipe away the sweat off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The conversation with Morgan and Bree about doing the feature with OUT is one he thought about during his entire run.  That was a month and a half ago.  When everything was crazy and hectic.  When it seemed like every set of eyes in the world was on him; judging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Things have calmed down some since then.  The scandal isn't at the forefront of every magazine or news show.  But it's still talked about.  Still mentioned.  He's still talked and gossiped about by people who don’t know him and what he’s going through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Although things have gotten somewhat easier, it was still all too much.  Which is why he needed to get away.  To relax without worry of someone trying to barge in on his personal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hands on his hips, catching his breath, staring out at the stunning view before him of the woods and mountains, Blaine thinks of the offer OUT gave him.  Comes to the conclusion he's ready to announce to the world who he is.  He's tired of hiding; of having people think he's ashamed of who he is.  He's tired of not being his true self for the world to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With that choice made, he thinks of the person he needs to call and inform about this huge decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sweat dampened shirt pulled off, Blaine holds it in one hand while calling Morgan with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Morgan answers on the second ring.  Blaine isn't all that surprised.  Knows his manager doesn't sleep much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm doing the feature," he says when Morgan answers, bypassing greetings and niceties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Morgan lets out a tired sigh.  "I can't change your mind about this, can I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No."  Blaine walks to the kitchen and heads straight to the fridge.  "I want to do this."  He pauses for a second.  "I need this, Morgan.  I'm tired of hiding.  Of not being my true self for the world to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Morgan is silent for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Morgan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Fine," Morgan finally says.  "We'll do this.  I'll get with the magazine and discuss the details."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine smiles with relief.  Never thinking Morgan would let this happen; that he would push back on his decision.  "Thanks, Morgan.  I really appreciate this.  You don’t know how much this means to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Shirt flung over his shoulder and phone set on the countertop after hanging up with Morgan, Blaine takes a long drink from the bottle of Gatorade he grabbed.  The cold drink is refreshing after his run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  An audible gasp has him dropping his hand and looking over to where the noise came from.  Smirks when he finds Kurt standing in the kitchen with his eyes glued on his body.  The slight flush to his cheeks, and the way he bites his lower lip as he sweeps his eyes all over him, makes him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  In the few days he's been here, this is the first time he can recall Kurt checking him out.  There were times in the past few days where he thought he may have caught him staring and checking him out before he quickly looked away.  He was never sure, though.  Always had that doubt; that he imagined what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Now, though, with Kurt looking at him like he's the slice of cake on a cheat day, he gets that hope he was looking for.  That possibility that maybe his feelings are not one-sided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Morning, Kurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt squeaks and jumps back.  Flushes deeper at realizing he was caught staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine grins wider at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yea-... Y-Yes.  I just... Waffles.  Make waffles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine finds Kurt immensely adorable while all flustered.  Enjoys more that he’s the cause of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay.  You make waffles and I'll go take a shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt nods his head and finally looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The smile on his face stays throughout his entire shower.  With Morgan letting him do the OUT feature and Kurt flustered at seeing him shirtless, he has no reason not to be smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  For the first time in weeks, life feels great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He finds Uno lying on the rug in front of the fireplace and Kurt in the kitchen making waffles like he mentioned when he returns downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A blush stains Kurt's cheeks and spreads down his neck when he looks up and sees him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine takes a seat at the island.  "Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Listen," Kurt drops his eyes to the waffle iron, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier.  I shouldn't have stared like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It's okay.  I'm used to people staring."  Blaine bites backs from saying that he enjoyed having Kurt staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m still sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine says nothing to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Breakfast is almost ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Great.  I'm starved.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>  "You're kidding, right?"  Blaine eyes Kurt and the ax he holds in his hands.  Can't decide if he's more scared or attracted to him at that moment.  After a quick sweep over his body, really taking him in as he stands there in jeans, a loose grey shirt, and dark brown boots, covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the wood he's already chopped, he leans more toward being attracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It's not that hard," Kurt defends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's what everyone who's mastered the art of something says," he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Just give it a try."  Kurt thrusts out his hands that hold the ax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine holds up a hand in refusal.  Shakes his head.  "I'm good.  I'll just continue watching you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Creeper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He smiles at Kurt's teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When Kurt mentioned needing to get more wood for the fireplace, he expected him to say he'll go grab a few logs from outside.  He never imagined he would say he would go chop some wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That mental image of Kurt chopping wood had him jumping up from the couch and following him outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sat in one of the Adirondack chairs, he's been watching Kurt chop wood for the last ten minutes.  And has spent just as long hiding the bulge in his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  If there ever was something to really do it for him, it's watching Kurt swing the ax he holds with such grace and ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It also doesn't hurt the way his shirt sticks to his body and barely shows off a toned chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt swings the ax and the blade slices through the wood with ease.  The two pieces fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno comes racing through the trees from where he went chasing after something.  He stops long enough to sniff Kurt before walking over to him in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine swears the dog gives him a look that says he knows what's going on.  That he's turned on by his owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He scratches behind one of Uno's ears.  Leans in and whispers, "I'm sorry.  I can't help it.  He's so sexy right now."  He scratches under Uno's chin.  "It's our secret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno licks at his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Good boy.  I'll give you a treat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He helps Kurt with carrying some of the chopped wood inside.  Places them in the metal basket by the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you want something to drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  That sounds good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With Kurt sitting at the island drinking from the bottle of water he gave him, Blaine gives Uno the dog treat he promised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you want to stay for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry.  I can't.  I have a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine's heart drops.  Disappointment washes over him like rain he didn't expect.  He does his best to keep the disappointment off his face.  Tries his best to act happy for Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "With Jonathan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt stands up off the stool.  "He's old news.  I met someone when I went into town the other day.  His name is Curtis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt agrees with a nod of his head.  "I should go and get ready.  I’m supposed to meet him in town at seven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright."  He looks at Uno, who lies on the floor and is still working on the treat he gave him.  "I'll watch Uno for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Will you?  That would be great."  Kurt walks over and hugs him.  "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The feel of Kurt's lithe, strong body pressed so close to his frazzles his brain for a second.  He wants to hold him close for hours.  To lift him up onto the closest countertop and find out just what he looks like underneath those clothes.  He wants to see what he looks like as he falls apart underneath him.  What he looks like with an afterglow he gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt pulls away much too soon.  "I'll stop by after to pick him up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine nods his head.  "Okay.  Have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  To say he's miserable after Kurt leaves is an understatement.  He hates every minute that he's in that house with Uno while knowing Kurt is out with another guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The jealous part of him wants to drive into town and find Kurt.  To break up whatever he may be doing with Curtis and tell him how he feels.  But the rational part of himself knows doing something as stupid as that would only incite more talk and gossip about him.  Because him doing that would get spread quicker to the world than a cold amongst kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sat on the couch, miserable and upset, Uno's head in his lap, he finds his thoughts drifting to Jackson.  To the same jealousy he felt when he saw him talking to another guy.  The same jealousy he feels now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno lets out a soft whine when he grumbles about feelings and pretty men who will be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He looks down at Uno.  "Do you think he'll kiss him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno blinks and huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine frowns at that being a big possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He forces the mental image of Kurt kissing some guy out of his head.  Decides to stop his pity-party.  Reminds himself that Kurt is free to date and kiss whomever he wants.  That he has no say in what he does with his free time; who he spends said time with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His phone rings.  He grabs it and answers when he sees Morgan calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey, Morgan.  What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "OUT said they'd be happy to do the feature."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's great!"  Blaine stands and takes Uno outside.  Uno immediately darts off when he opens the door.  "When do they want to do it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "As soon as possible.  They said they'll be happy to make you September's cover story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  September.  That gives him a month and a half to prepare for whatever outcome he'll face when he comes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm happy with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "They're willing to send a photographer up there for some pictures for the spread."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "And the journalist?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Over the phone or Skype if you want," Morgan answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine takes a seat on the steps of the deck.  "That sounds perfect.  Do you know when they'll be sending the photographer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Next week.  If that's okay with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright.  Just give me the information of where you're staying so I can tell them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He tells Morgan everything he needs to know.  Hangs up and watches Uno as he runs in and out of the woods.  Quickly finds his thoughts going to Kurt, and how his date is going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A smile splits his face when ten minutes later Kurt sits down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're back."  It's much earlier than he anticipated.  He for sure thought Kurt would be out for longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So it would seem."  Kurt rests his arms on his bent knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine turns his attention to him.  Once again finds himself amazed at his stunning and natural beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "How was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Their eyes connect when Kurt looks at him.  Something tangible and undeniable passing between them in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Let's just say I'm having more fun sitting here with you," Kurt replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Blaine smiles and snorts.  Recognizes the relief that flows through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno comes bounding toward them.  The dog leaping onto Kurt and licking his face while his tail excitedly wags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey, boy.  I missed you too."  He pats Uno's side.  "You ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Uno barks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Oh.  You're leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  I'm tired; and I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.  Work I need to catch up on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "O-Okay."  Blaine walks with Kurt to the front door.  "I... I'll, um, see you tomorrow for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kurt shoots a smile his way that makes his heart race.  "Sure."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "Blaine, darling, you look magnificent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine beams when he sees the photographer OUT hired to shoot him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie James is someone he's worked with several times over the years.  An award-winning photographer, she is eccentric in every aspect of her life.  From her ever changing hair color to the wild pieces of clothing she wears.  Even the pictures she takes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Annie!"  He embraces the older woman.  Breathes in that familiar subtle floral perfume she wears.  "I didn't know it would be you shooting me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, darling.  Morgan knew you would be comfortable with me and asked the magazine to let me do the job.  They asked; I said yes.  So, here I am in Alaska to take gorgeous pictures of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt walks by carrying Annie's bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you, sweetie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine steals a long glance at Kurt.  Smiles when he sees the blush that stains his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie grabs his hand and leans in when Kurt disappears inside the house.  "Cute as a button, that one," she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah, he is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine leads Annie inside after she loops her arm through his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno excitedly comes running toward them.  Circles them a few times before stopping to sniff Annie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Who might this be?"  Annie pets Uno on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This is Uno.  He's Kurt's dog."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt walks downstairs.  "I put your bags in the guest room upstairs.  It's the second door on the left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Well, aren't you the gentleman."  Annie takes a look around the house.  "This place is amazing.  Morgan said this is Brooks Jamison's home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It is," Blaine confirms.  "He's letting me hideout here and relax."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That gets Annie's full attention.  She walks over and grabs both his hands.  "I'm sorry this happened to you, darling.  No one should have their choice of when to come out taken from them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thanks, Annie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That Brock boy deserves to be shunned from Hollywood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine lets out a soft chuckle and agrees with a minute nod of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you hungry, Mrs. James?"  Kurt asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Ms., sweetie."  Annie corrects him with a smile and wave of her hand.  "No man can tame me.  And please, call me Annie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay, Annie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good.  And I could go for something to eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine sits on the couch with Annie. Uno lays next to him with his head in his lap.  He pets at his head.  Steals glances of Kurt, who moves around in the kitchen softly humming while happily preparing lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Does he know you like him?"  Annie quietly inquires, curiosity in her eyes and knowing smirk on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wha-... I-I... I don't-"  Blaine sputters and fails at trying to deny Annie's claim.  He drops his eyes to Uno.  "Is it that obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes," Annie says with a soft laugh. "I don't think you realize it, but you look over to him every few seconds.  Like you want to make sure he's still there.  And you have this look in your eyes when you do look at him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What look?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Desire and attraction and disbelief."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Disbelief?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  Like you can't believe he's real."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That seems right.  Blaine lifts his eyes and casts them to Kurt.  Understands where Annie is coming from with that statement.  Because Kurt seems too good to be true at times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He's pretty amazing," he states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's been in Alaska for almost two weeks and he's spent that time getting to know Kurt.  Kurt who makes him laugh; who doesn't care about his fame.  Who sees the real him.  For the first time in a long time, he feels like he's been treated as an equal, and not more or less than because of who he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie touches his arm.  "Tell him how you feel, darling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't know if he feels the same."  Although he's noticed Kurt's blushes when he looks at him, he still finds himself unsure of how he might feel.  A blush is not enough for him to put his feelings on the line.  To be embarrassed if he’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He feels the same."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks from Kurt to Annie.  "How do you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because I heard the way he spoke about you on the drive here.  Plus," she leans in close and adds in a soft voice, "I've seen the way he looks at you, too."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>  "Darling, I think I'm going to call it a night," Annie announces after dinner.  She pushes her chair back and stands.  "We'll start shooting the pictures we discussed first thing tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  Sounds like a plan."  Blaine hugs Annie.  "Goodnight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  She hugs Kurt and thanks him for a delicious dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Goodnight, Uno."  She scratches the dog's head before disappearing upstairs for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "She's... eccentric."  Kurt grabs the dirty plates and wine glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.  "Eccentric perfectly describes her."  He takes the last of the dishes to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You don't need to help," Kurt says as he turns on the faucet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You did all the cooking.  The least I could do is help clean up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They tackle the dishes in no time.  Have the kitchen cleaned in half the time it would have taken Kurt alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You like shooting with her, don't you?"  Kurt asks as they sit on the couch watching the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  She makes everything fun and comfortable.  My first big photoshoot was with her.  She made it easy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt turns his full attention to him.  "Do you ever hate doing all that?  The photoshoots and press?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Absolutely.  If I could, I wouldn't do any of it.  But this shoot is different.  Important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because of what it means?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a few moments of silence as they watch the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine pets Uno as he sleeps next to him.  Thinks of the importance of the photoshoot he's doing tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  These won't be just another set of pretty pictures of him.  He specifically asked Annie that she capture him as naturally as she can.  None of the glitz and glamour and craziness her pictures are known for.  She smiled and happily agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I came out to my dad when I was nine," Kurt finally says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks at him with a smile.  "I was sure.  Really knew myself," he replies with a small laugh.  "I had no doubt about who I was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine envies him for that.  For knowing at such a young age who he was.  He barely figured himself out three years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How did you tell him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "At dinner," he replies.  "I just announced it with no qualm.  Then went back to eating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Somehow, that sounds fitting for Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I told my parents a few months after I realized.  I was so scared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How did they react?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "They said they still loved me no matter who I loved.  Then my mom tried setting me up with the preacher's son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets out a soft laugh.  "Typical mom.  How did that go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I had to tell her that I couldn't publicly date.  That no one could know."  Blaine grows solemn.  "That's been my life for the past three years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That must have been difficult.  Hiding who you truly are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was.  I so badly just wanted to scream to the world who I was.  But I did what my team thought was best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt rests his head on the back cushion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine finds him gorgeously stunning in that moment.  With the low light and the shadow of the fire dancing across his face, he's never seen anything more beautiful.  Every fiber of his being wants to reach out and press close to Kurt.  To claim his mouth in that kiss he aches for.  But he holds back.  Isn’t ready quite yet to put himself out there in such a big way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How would you have done it?  Come out?  If this didn't happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He thinks over the answer to that question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Probably how I'm doing it now.  With a feature in a magazine where I get to tell my story."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No Tweet or Instagram or Facebook post?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine snorts and shakes his head.  "Hell no.  Using social media to announce something personal like that seems to degrade the whole importance of the thing to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Duly noted.  Don't come out on social media," Kurt teases with a laugh to lighten the somewhat heavy moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment is lightened even further when a sleeping Uno lets out a fart and startles himself awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt burst out laughing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is unable to contain his own laughter as the dog sits up in a panic and jumps off the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think someone needs a walk."  Kurt stands and walks with Uno to the back door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Can I join you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt beams.  "I would love that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Outside, Uno having raced into the woods, Blaine walks beside Kurt as they follow a short trail through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The cold is still such a surprise to him considering they're still months from winter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This cold is crazy."  He crosses his arms over his chest to try and stay warm.  "You're not cold?"  He looks at Kurt, who seems unfazed in the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm used to it.  This is nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno barks in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks to where the noise came from.  Sees Uno with his front paws on a tree barking at something he sees up in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Uno, leave it alone!"  Kurt yells out at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno drops to all his paws and trots ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Probably a bird or squirrel.  He loves chasing them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you ever worry about bears or wolves, or something?"  That's Blaine's biggest fear about being out in the woods unprotected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Always," Kurt replies.  "But I have Uno.  He protects me.  And I've been extremely lucky so far.  That's not to say I haven't seen them before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What's that like?"  Blaine can only imagine the fear that must be felt when you suddenly look over and see an animal that could easily kill you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Unsettling.  It's a stark reminder that you're on their land."  Kurt looks at him and adds, "We're the intruders here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They walk for several more minutes before deciding to turn around and head back to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Inside, Blaine immediately heads for the fireplace.  Sits at the stone hearth to warm up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno joins him at his feet.  Curls into a ball and shuts his eyes.  Soft snores come from him seconds later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt sits next to him on the hearth.  "You were really cold, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  Blaine holds out his cold hands to the fire.  Moans at the amazing warmth he feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hears the ragged breath Kurt pulls in.  Sees his tempting lips slightly part out the corner of his eye.  Tries to focus back on the fire and warming up.  But can't stop his wild thoughts of ideas of different ways he could warm up with Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Eyes go from the flames to Kurt.  Their eyes lock.  The weeks of built up tension between them comes to a boiling point.  Blaine can no longer sit back and not touch or kiss this man in the way he so desperately wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Tell me I'm not the only one feeling this?" he asks; puts himself out there in a way he hasn't done in years.  In a way that terrifies him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles and leans in until their mouths are only inches apart.  "You're not the only one feeling this." He closes the last little space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's been kissed before.  Has shared kisses with lovers and co-stars.  But Blaine is certain with everything he is that he's never been kissed like this.  Where it feels as if he's sinking into something amazing and wonderful and rare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The first thing he takes note of is how soft Kurt's lips are.  Softer than he imagined.  The fullness is what he notices next.  How the lower one is a bit plumper than the top one.  They feel perfect against his.  Soft and firm and sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He grabs at Kurt's hip and pulls him closer.  Winds an arm around his lower waist.  Splays his hand at Kurt's lower back as he goes up a bit on his knees and deepens the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hands hold the back of his head.  He opens his mouth and welcomes the tentative thrust of Kurt's tongue after he teases at his lips.  The strokes of Kurt's tongue against his own so arousing and sensual in a way he's never experienced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The soft moan Kurt releases only adds the experience.  The noise is beautiful in a way he never thought a moan could be.  He wants to hear it again and again.  Wants to hear Kurt moan and whimper and cry out his name in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The kiss becomes a bit more frantic after that.  They kiss with more hunger and need.  Pour the pent-up desire they've both been feeling into the movements.  Forget everything else and let themselves get lost in the sensations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This is only one kiss.  But Blaine is extremely eager to see how great everything else they could share could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's panting and obviously hard when Kurt finally ends the kiss and pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you."  He mentally smacks himself for how stupid he sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets out a soft, small laugh.  "You're welcome."  He moves away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine hates it.  Wants him close again.  Wants to kiss his kiss-swollen lips that are even more tempting now that he knows how amazing they feel against his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I should go."  Kurt stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine immediately jumps to his feet.  His movements startling Uno awake.  "No, don't go.  Stay."  He's just experienced the best kiss of his life, and he wants more.  Wants to explore beyond kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  I want to.  But... No.  Not yet."  Kurt steps close and kisses him again.  "I don't regret this, Blaine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't regret it, either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good.  I'll see you tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After Kurt and Uno leave, Blaine spends the rest of the night reliving that kiss over and over again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  There's no denying he's distracted.  Has been since he came back from his morning run and didn't find Kurt in the kitchen like usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He tried his hardest not to put too much thought into why Kurt wasn't there.  Or why his truck was gone when he walked out the house with Annie a couple of hours later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But that was hours ago and he can't stop his mind from going to some horrible place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He wants to tell Annie to give him a break so he can at least call Kurt.  See if he's okay and not lying in a ditch somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Darling, relax your face," Annie tells him for the fifth time in so many minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry."  He does as asked and relaxes his face.  But he soon feels the worry settle back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie lets out an annoyed huff.  She drops her arms.  "What is it?  What's got you distracted?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't lie to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine lets out a heavy breath.  Stands up from the Adirondack chair he was sitting in.  "It's Kurt," he admits.  "He said he would be here.  I guess I'm just worried about him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let's take a break and you can call him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course, darling.  Besides, I want to look through some of the photos I've already taken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay.  Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment he's alone, Blaine pulls out his phone and calls Kurt.  Panic and fear set in from the moment he calls to the moment Kurt answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Never has a word sounded so beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, Blaine.  How's the photoshoot going?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Great."  Blaine paces and runs a hand through his hair.  "Are... Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course.  Why wouldn't I be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I started to assume the worst when you left and didn't come back.  I was insanely concerned.  I'm pretty sure Annie has the pictures to prove it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt softly curses.  "I'm sorry.  I left without a word.  I should have said something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why did you?  Leave, I mean.  Was it because of what happened last night?"  That's a thought he's had all morning.  That maybe Kurt woke up this morning regretting their kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  I mean, yes.  But not in the way you think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "In what way, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a long pause before Kurt answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That kiss last night, Blaine, was something spectacular."  Blaine grins at Kurt being on the same page as him when it comes to that kiss.  "But it wasn't enough for me.  You don't know how much I wanted more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt chuckles and continues.  "Anyways, I woke up this morning knowing if I saw you I wouldn't be able to contain myself.  And I know how important this is to you.  That this is your work.  I didn't want to be a distraction."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine understands where Kurt is coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Where are you, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm at my place in town.  I think I'm going to stay here until you and Annie are done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span> Three days!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie said it would take three days for them to do everything they talked about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's too long for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "And when we're done?"  He already pictures naked bodies pressed close thrusting and grinding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A date," Kurt answers.  Blaine hears the smile in his voice.  "I like to be wined and dined, Blaine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think I can manage that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They spend a few more minutes talking.  He tells Kurt he needs to go when Annie rejoins him saying they should continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, Blaine?"  Kurt says right before he hangs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Make sure you have condoms."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>  To say he's frustrated is an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  For the next three days, he can't stop thinking about what Kurt told him before he hung up.  The words, and the promise they hold, replay in his head.  They're a tease.  Like a few drops of water when he wants an entire glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Every night for the past three nights, he's gotten off to thoughts of Kurt.  Re-lived their kiss, and imagined what will happen when they're alone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Although eagerly anticipating being with Kurt, again, he remains ever the professional while working with Annie.  Lets her take whatever pictures she wants.  Actually finds himself enjoying the process.  Which is something he hasn't felt in a long time on a photoshoot.  Perhaps, because for the first time he feels like he's being his true self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Currently sat at the stone hearth, memories running rampant with the kiss he shared with Kurt, he barely notices Annie taking his picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What's with that small, pleased smile?"  Annie asks as she aims her camera and shoots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I just... I'm thinking of something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Something good, I assume."  Annie lowers her camera and looks at the few pictures she shot.  "Move a little to the left, darling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine scoots to his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry.  My left," Annie corrects him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He moves in the other direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You going to tell me what this something good is?  Or do you want me to guess?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With anyone else, he would be worried about revealing he kissed someone.  But this is Annie.  This is someone he can trust with this news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt kissed me," he reveals like an excited kid showing off a new puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie returns his excitement.  "Oh, wonderful!  When?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine tells her everything she wants to know.  Reveals why he's smiling while sitting at the hearth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We have a date."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "When?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt wants to go on it after we're done with the photoshoot.  He doesn't want to cause a distraction.  That's why he hasn't been here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's too bad.  I was hoping he would let me take a few pictures of you with that adorable dog of his."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I can call him," Blaine is quick to say, using the excuse that it's to benefit Annie as a reason to call him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They haven't talked since that morning a few days ago.  And he really wants to hear Kurt's voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Would you, darling?  I would appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  If he was a betting man, he would say Annie is giving him a reason to have Kurt return earlier than expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He calls Kurt while Annie excuses herself upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi, Blaine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The sound of Kurt's voice is enough to have a smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey.  How are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm good.  I managed to finish a few projects.  I think this mini-break was a great idea.  How about you?  Are you finished?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not yet.  That's why I'm calling," Blaine replies.  "Annie was hoping I could take some pictures with Uno before she leaves.  You don't have to do it if you don't want to.  I'm sure she'll understand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets out a small laugh.  "It's no problem, Blaine.  I'll be there in forty-five minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Standing outside almost an hour later waiting for Kurt, Blaine feels his heart soar when he sees his truck coming down the gravel road and pulling into the driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno jumps out of the truck and races to him when Kurt opens the door.  He braces himself when the dog jumps up and plants his huge front paws on his chest.  Laughs as Uno begins to excitedly lick at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, boy.  I missed you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Uno, get off the nice man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's voice draws his attention.  He casts his eyes in his direction.  Heart flipping over at the mere sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He pushes Uno off him.  Steps over to Kurt.  Resists from pulling him close; from taking his mouth in a kiss he hasn't been able to stop thinking about having again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry about him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They both awkwardly stand there trying not to kiss each other.  Blaine's eyes drop to Kurt's tempting lips more times than he would admit to.  Desire and need swirling inside him at a pace that would be impossible to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I really want to kiss you," he admits.  Cheeks flush hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smirks.  "I want to do more than kiss you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine closes his eyes and groans at the picture that creates in his head.  Is positive Kurt is trying to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't know how I'll make it through the next several hours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt snickers.  "I'm sure you'll survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He will.  But it'll be a battle to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We should head inside," he suggests before they start something they can't finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt calls Uno, who has run off toward the treeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Inside, they find Annie on her laptop scrolling through the pictures she's taken in the past three days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hello, Annie," Kurt says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie looks up and smiles.  "Hello, sweetie."  She stands and gives Kurt a hug.  "Thank you for doing this.  I just find that adorable dog of yours so beautiful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks at Uno, who has taken up residency in front of the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you.  What exactly will you be doing with him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nothing unusual, sweetie."  Annie goes to grab her camera.  "Just a few shots of Blaine playing with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you mind if I watch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course not.  The more the merrier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's how Blaine finds himself playing catch with Uno out in the back while Annie takes pictures and Kurt watches from a distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He takes the stick Uno found from his mouth and throws it.  Watches him take off after it when it lands several yards away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Crouched down when Uno returns, he scratches behind the dog's ears.  Feels his hot breath hit his face as he pants.  Sees his one brown and one blue eyes search out Kurt and find him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno barks, as if to call out to Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You want him to join us, boy?"  Blaine runs his hands down Uno's soft fur that covers his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno barks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks over at Kurt, who watches them with joy in his eyes.  His own joy and happiness most likely radiating off him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think he wants you to join us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Is that so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno barks as he nods his head in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Alright."  Kurt walks over.  Stops beside him after he stands.  Gazes into his eyes.  "Hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hi."  Blaine blushes; feels like a school boy with a crush.  Drops his eyes to Kurt's tempting mouth.  Takes in his full, pink lips he has knowledge of being soft and sinful.  Wants to feel them against his again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Slowly everything falls away until the only thing he sees is Kurt.  He forgets about Annie and Uno, and the reason he's outside in the cold when it's nice and warm inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I've missed you," he nervously admits, not sure if Kurt wants to hear something like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt steps closer.  "I've missed you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He breathes a small sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How much longer do you think Annie will shoot you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I have no clue."  He suddenly finds himself praying this is over sooner rather than later.  Because every second that passes without being able to kiss Kurt is torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A small look of disappointment crosses Kurt's features before he schools his face back to one of joy.  "I'll go sit back down.  Get out of Annie's way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine nods his head.  Sees Kurt take a step back.  A sudden realization of not caring sweeps over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets out a small, surprised squeak when he grabs and pulls him in for a bruising kiss.  But he quickly relaxes under his touch.  Melts into the kiss.  Winds his arms around his neck.  His lips are soft and warm.  They part for him under his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He cups the back of Kurt's head and deepens the kiss.  Moans when Kurt thrusts their tongues together.  Is about to take things further when someone loudly clearing their throat reminds him of the fact that Annie is only feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A blush stains his cheeks after he pulls away.  He licks his lips and looks to Annie, who wears a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry, Annie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's okay, darling."  She waves off the apology with the flick of her wrist.  "Besides, I think I'm done here.  I got everything I needed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay."  Blaine's excitement grows at knowing what this means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm going to go head inside and pack.  Get ready to leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You don't have to leave right away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I do," she replies.  "My plane leaves in a few hours.  So, I can't stay and dawdle.  Plus,  I don't think I'm wrong in assuming you two want to be alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A blush warms his cheeks.  Finds it's no use in denying the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He takes Kurt's hand, loves that he can do that, and follows Annie inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  While she packs, he helps Kurt in the kitchen make an early lunch.  Can't stop from kissing him every few minutes.  Which causes them to take twice as long to finish making lunch that should have been done long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You keep kissing me and we won't make it to the airport to drop Annie off," Kurt says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine lets up on his kisses.  Rests his forehead to Kurt's.  "This is torture."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs.  "Trust me.  I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie comes down with her packed bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They all enjoy lunch before climbing into Kurt's truck to take Annie to the airport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine sits in the back with Uno, who sits in his lap while sticking his head out the window.  He smiles at the sight of the dog.  At his mouth hanging open and tongue sticking out.  Ears excitedly perked up and tongue wildly wagging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Uno, get off his lap!"  Kurt says from the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's fine."  He pets Uno's head.  "He's okay where he is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie looks back at him and smiles at the sight.  She lifts her phone and snaps a picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  At the airport, helping Annie by carrying her bags inside while Kurt waits in the truck with Uno, Blaine sets her bags on a cart and hugs her goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was lovely seeing you, darling," she says after pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You too, Annie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Annie lifts the strap of her camera bag higher when it slips some.  "Before I leave, I have to tell you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Tell me what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This place," she gestures around her, "it's been good for you."  She smiles.  "He's been good for you.  I saw that while I was here.  Really take all that into consideration before you leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks back at Kurt, who smiles his way.  He returns the smile, heart jumping in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks back to Annie.  "I will, Annie.  Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They hug one more time before Annie walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Back in the truck, Uno's head in his lap, he sits back and relaxes; enjoys listening to Kurt softly sing to the song playing on the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  No time in his life in the past decade has felt as amazing as it does in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The moment they arrive back at the house, he pulls Kurt close the moment they are inside and takes his mouth in a deep, sensual kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt drapes his arms over his shoulders and moans into his mouth.  Presses as close to him as possible before deepening the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kisses with other people have been great.  But kisses with Kurt are something else entirely.  They're wonderful and sensational in a way he's never experienced before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is a bit breathless when they finally pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks at him with eyes darkened with arousal.  The corner of his mouth turns up in a small smile as he says, "Take me to bed, Blaine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That takes him by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What about wining and dining you?"  He doesn't know why he asks.  Doesn't really care for the reason Kurt decided to throw that out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah... I want you too much to care about that right now," Kurt admits with no shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine lets out a loud laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Then I'd be happy to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After making sure Uno has everything he'll need for several hours, they head upstairs to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Door shut, they reach for each other.  Hands frantically pull at clothes as they kiss.  They're both naked in no time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment Kurt steps out of his underwear, he lifts him up and carries him the several steps to the bed.  Drops him on the soft mattress.  Smiles when he bounces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets out a small scream followed by a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He loves the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine climbs onto the bed.  Waste no time in trailing kisses from Kurt's neck down his chest.  Kisses one of his nipples.  Loves the noise of pleasure Kurt makes when he sucks and lightly nips at the hardened nub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He gives the same attention to Kurt's other nipple before kissing his way down his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fingers thread through his hair when he sucks the swollen head of Kurt's cock into his mouth.  He moans at the taste of him on his tongue when he runs it over the tip and licks away the beads of precum gathered there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt moans and lifts his hips off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine relaxes and lets him push deeper into his mouth.  Enjoys the way he stretches his lips.  How he feels on his tongue.  Takes great pleasure in feeling him hit the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh, fuck!"  Kurt loudly moans.  "Feels so fucking good."  He slowly thrust as deep into his mouth as he can manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When it comes to pleasuring another guy, nothing gets him off as much as pleasing them with his mouth.  He loves it.  Loves hearing their moans and whimpers.  Loves having them fill his mouth; use it for their pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He would spend hours doing this if he could.  Especially with Kurt.  Kurt who has a perfect cock.  It's the perfect size and length for him.  Fills his mouth without feeling like it's too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Head between Kurt's thighs sucking him off, he reaches a hand down and wraps it around his throbbing cock.  Gathers the pool of precum at the tip before stroking himself.  Moans around Kurt's cock; grinning when the vibrations cause him to loudly moan in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hands claw at his shoulders and back.  Kurt increases the speed and force of his thrusts.  Lets out incoherent noises and words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He continues to work his cock.  Jacks himself fast and hard.  Feels his balls draw tight to his body as he nears release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The first spurt of Kurt's warm release hitting his tongue is what sends him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He swallows and moans while coming.  Feels Kurt's release spill out and slide down his chin.  Has no care while continuing to stroke his cock until it's too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Dropping down next to Kurt on the bed after pulling off him, he smiles when Kurt kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That was great," Kurt murmurs against his swollen lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lying there and being gratefully kissed, his spent cock gives a hard twitch when Kurt suddenly licks the cum off his neck and chin before shoving his tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a pleased smirk on his kiss-swollen lips when he pulls away.  "Do you like how I taste?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine doesn't even have to think of his answer.  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I want to taste you."  Kurt reaches down and gives a slight tug to his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As amazing as that sounds, he has something else he wants to do first.  "Later."  He moves Kurt's hand away.  "Do you have a condom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Um... I should have one in my wallet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Grab it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  While Kurt grabs the condom from his wallet, Blaine grabs the lube and condoms he bought and places them on the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't understand," Kurt says as he climbs back onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He takes the packet and sets on the bed beside him after sitting up.  He pulls Kurt into his lap and into a searing kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They kiss until they're panting and both hard again.  Kurt rocks against him.  Their cocks glide against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck me already," Kurt begs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine grabs the packet on the bed and rips it open.  There's a loud, surprised intake of breath when he begins to roll it down Kurt's cock.  The corner of his mouth tips up at the sound, and the hard twitch Kurt's cock does.  His eyes dart up to Kurt's filled with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  I just thought..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You thought I would fuck you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Y-Yeah, I... Fuck."  Kurt groans when he squeezes lube onto his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine lies back.  "Sorry to disappoint you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do I look disappointed?"  Kurt moves to kneel between his legs.  Reaches a hand down and barely touches a finger to his hole.  "Are you sure?  I'm fine bottoming."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  I want it this way.  Want to feel you," he bravely admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When it comes to being with a guy, he rarely bottoms.  Not because he hates it.  He loves it.  Loves the feeling of giving control over to someone else.  But it seems the guys he sleeps with see him as only the alpha male he is known for playing on the big screen.  They want that version of him.  So he complies with their desires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With Kurt, though, he feels as if he can be his true self.  Ask for what he wants without being judged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt groans and strokes himself with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A slick finger traces his rim a few times before pressing in.  The intrusion is slightly uncomfortable for a moment since he hasn't been topped in some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You okay?"  Kurt softly pets over his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine nods his head.  "Yeah.  Been a while since I've done this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The slight unease fades, and he relaxes around Kurt's finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How long is a while?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Year and a half."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He can clearly remember the last time he bottomed.  Can remember the sliver of shame the guy made him feel for wanting to bottom.  How the guy said harsh words after he fucked him that turned him off to wanting to bottom again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Until Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt who looks grateful to be given this opportunity.  Who is working him open in a way that is slowly driving him crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Two fingers now inserted inside him, he moans as Kurt works them in and out.  Manages to brush his prostate and send tingles throughout his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt shakes his head.  Pushes in with three fingers.  "I want to make sure you're properly stretched.  You said it's been a while.  Don't want to hurt you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Lips brush over his.  His chest tightens with emotions.  Greatly adores Kurt for thinking of him the way he is.  Any other guy wouldn't care; would be quick to fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He starts to rock his hips as Kurt thrusts his fingers.  A small puddle of precum pooling on his belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt notices.  Leans down and licks it away.  Lets out a low moan.  Licks his lips after lifting his hips.  "Good," he says with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine groans.  Shoves his hips down harder around Kurt's fingers.  Ready and desperate for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He shoves Kurt's hand away.  "That's good.  I'm ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt gives a minute nod of his head. Instead of pushing into Blaine, he lies down next to him.  Coats his covered cock with lube.  "Ride me.  You control the pace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is quick to straddle Kurt's hips.  Lets him rub the swollen head of his cock over his hole a few times before taking it into his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt holds his hips while he begins to lower himself down around him.  He bites his lower lip as he takes Kurt into his body; as he adjusts to his girth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Little by little he takes him until he's fully seated in his lap.  Their moans mix once he stills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The sensation of having someone inside him, of having Kurt filling him, after so long of not experiencing this already has him on edge.  They haven't even gotten to the good part and he's close to coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Although he's missed this terribly, he thinks it has more to do with Kurt than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt strokes a thumb over his hip as he takes a few moments to adjust.  "Never thought I would have Blaine Anderson sitting on my dick," he jokes with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine laughs.  "Was I at least part of one of your wank fantasies?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Maybe."  Kurt slyly grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He leans down and kisses Kurt.  Murmurs against his lips, "Hope I can be better than what you fantasized about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Trust me, you already are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After that, there's little talk from either of them once he begins to move his hips.  The noises they do make, their grunts and groans, fill the air.  Are the soundtrack to their fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hands pass over his thighs and roam up his torso.  Kurt passes a thumb over one of his peaked, hardened nipples.  The small touch makes him shiver and moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  One hand on his hip, and Kurt grabbing the back of his neck with the other, Blaine goes when he pulls him down.  Their mouths connect in a searing hot kiss.  Lips part and tongues thrust and massage together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sweat dampens his skin when he sits back up.  Hands planted on Kurt's chest, he continues to lift and drop his hips.  Swivels and rocks them.  Moans and clenches around Kurt, who thrust up into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So amazing," Kurt groans.  Grips his hips and thrusts harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Suddenly flipped over onto his back, Blaine hooks his legs over Kurt's hips.  Moans at every sharp thrust and drag of his hips.  Never wants it to end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt skims their mouths together.  "Are you close?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes," he breathes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A powerful release strikes him not long after Kurt starts jerking him off.  He loudly cries out.  Body trembling and clenching around Kurt, he lies there in a state of pure bliss and pleasure when Kurt collapses to him after coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck.  I've missed sex,” he manages to say once he’s regained his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lifts his head and looks at him with surprise.  "When's the last time you had it?"  He pulls out and rolls off his body to lie next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Almost a year.  So I needed this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Was it good enough?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was fantastic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They clean up in the bathroom before climbing back into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt turns to his side to face him.  Tucks a folded arm under his head.  "Can I ask you something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sure.  Go ahead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a moment of silence as Kurt seems to consider his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What was it like?  The moment you realized you were gay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine thinks for a moment before answering.  "It was like I was walking around in a dark room and someone flipped on the light switch.  Suddenly everything made sense.  I could see and understand things better.  It felt like I finally fully understood myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That must have been a great feeling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was.  But then I was also relieved and angry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt furrows his brows.  "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because I was no longer confused about these thoughts and feelings I had.  But I was mad with myself for not seeing this part of myself sooner.  For not realizing who I was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nobody figures everything out when they're young."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  But this feels like something I should have figured out sooner than I did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You figured it out when you were meant to," Kurt offers.  "Better late than never."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine agrees to that.  Because he could have gone his whole life not knowing who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I have another question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Shoot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You've topped before, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine nods his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do you like it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I love it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Are you going to top me?  Or will I have to go on imaging what it would feel like to have you inside me?"  Kurt sounds both playfully annoyed and curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine groans.  Pulls Kurt close.  "I think I can take a hint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt grins.  "Good.  Because I really want you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine has never heard anything more sensual and arousing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The heaviness of which he breathes is greatly overshadowed by the pleasure pulsing through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In the living area, fire burning, and sun setting outside, Blaine presses his mouth to Kurt's bare shoulder.  Feels a strong shudder wrack his body underneath him.  Grins at being the cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A month has passed since they first slept together.  It's been a month of experiencing the kind of pleasure he didn't even come close to feeling with Jackson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt and him have been going at it like two constantly horny teenagers. They're unable to keep their hands off each other.  Have fucked all over the house.  One of his favorite times and places being when Kurt rode him in the small theater room Brooks' has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The memory of that, of Kurt looking gorgeous while moving and writhing on top of his cock as an ignored movie played in the background, causes a strong tremble to wrack his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's a moment he would happily re-live every single day for the rest of his life if he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With Kurt currently bent over the arm of the couch, still buried inside his amazing ass, he laughs when he hears Uno frantically scratching from inside the restroom they put him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They learned their lesson the hard way when trying to fuck with him around.  Blaine was roughly taking Kurt up against a wall, his loud moans and cries of pleasure filling the air, when Uno understandably nipped at his ankle thinking he was harming his owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Neither of them could contain their laughter.  Kurt locked Uno in the bathroom before making sure he was okay.  Afterwards, they finished what Uno had interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He probably thinks I'm murdering you."  Blaine stands and pulls out of Kurt.  Misses the feel of him around his cock almost instantly.  "At least we know he's protective over you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt pushes himself up off the couch.  Turns to face Blaine.  "You did have me screaming.  It's only understandable that he would be worried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Screaming is right.  Blaine is grateful they're out in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors around.  Is sure if someone had heard, they would have thought Kurt was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno surely does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine takes in Kurt's flushed body. Notices the way he stands there in a confident way that is beyond sexy as he's naked and completely exposed.  It's the same confidence he's had since they first slept together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We should let him out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt does just that after they clean up and pull their boxer-briefs back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno races out of the restroom and right over to him.  Barks at him a few times before going over to Kurt to make sure he's okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm okay, boy."  He scratches at Uno's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's reassurance doesn't stop Uno from eyeing him the rest of the night.  It's not until he curls up in his bed does Uno decide he's okay once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  With Uno passed out, and softly snoring, Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let's take a bath."  He walks to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As hot water fills the tub, they lose their underwear and tenderly makeout.  With Kurt's naked body pressed flush up against him, it's not long before he grows hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hands glide down Kurt's back and grab at the fleshy globes of his ass.  He grinds his hips forward.  Moans at the wonderful sensation of his cock rubbing against Kurt's impressive one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's seen his fair share of cocks in his life.  Mainly in the past three years.  But he can say without a shred of doubt that Kurt's cock is the one that comes closest to his idea of perfect.  From the length to the thickness.  Even how it feels inside him.  Everything about it is what he loves about dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The thought makes him snort.  Simply because four years ago, he would have never had such a wild thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"  Kurt mumbles while kissing along his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nothing."  He shakes his head.  "Just thinking about how much I love dick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt chortles.  "Good thing I have a dick, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Great thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine takes Kurt's mouth in a searing kiss.  Lifts him up and carries him to the tub.  Carefully dropping down in the water, Kurt settles astride him after he's sitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Their kissing and grinding doesn't stop.  He pets over Kurt's ass as he teases him with the briefest of passes of his fingers over his straining cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I love dick, too," Kurt murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah, I think I got that memo."  Blaine chuckles when Kurt playfully flicks him.  He pulls him close and gives him a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt plunges his tongue into his mouth.  Strokes it in and out in the same way he fucks him: with slow, methodical movements.  Where he does everything for a purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Arms are bracketed on either side of his head when Kurt grips the edge of the tub behind him.  Uses the leverage to rock against him at a steady pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Laid back against the tub, hands on Kurt's hips as he beautifully moves on top of him with his head dropped back and sounds of pleasure falling from his mouth, his own pleasure swirling in his gut, Blaine wonders how he ever got so lucky to find himself in this position.  What did he do to end up here?  Why is life giving him this amazing gift?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He may not know the answers.  But he's going to thoroughly enjoy what he's been given.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  As he watches Kurt, notices his body begin to draw taught with impending release, he slides a hand around his waist and presses a finger between his cheeks.  He touches a finger to his sore hole.  Still filled with amazement that Kurt let him in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Finger delicately tracing the rim, barely dipped inside, he feels his cock grow hard with the hunger to bury himself back inside that amazing heat and tightness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt softly whimpers.  Rocks against him faster.  Seems to eagerly seek out that release he chases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's why Blaine is surprised when he grabs his hand and pulls it away from his ass after he asks to fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt places his hand on the edge of the tub.  "You had your turn.  It's mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His cock greatly enjoys the sound of that based on the way it practically perks up even more.  How it throbs with want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Where neither of them want to get injured while trying to fuck in the tub, the climb out and head out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In bed, on his stomach, and hugging the pillow under his head, Blaine closes his eyes and moans as Kurt kisses across his shoulders.  Groans when he drags the tip of his tongue down along his spine.  A kiss is pressed at the small dip in his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A hand on the back of his left knee pushes it up until he's spread open for Kurt.  Then hands spread him open to expose himself in the most vulnerable way he's ever been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He knows what Kurt is about to do. Wants to tell him to stop.  That he's never done that, and doesn't like it.  But the words die on his tongue when Kurt's strong tongue passes over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His eyes shoot open at the pleasure that sparks and ignites at the simple touch.  At the unexpected enjoyment he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh, fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lightly nips his left ass cheek.  "Do you want me to stop?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No!"  He quickly answers in a frantic way.  It earns him a low chuckle from Kurt.  "No," he repeats in a softer tone.  "Don't stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's stupid.  That's all he can think as Kurt licks over his rim; thrusts his tongue inside.  What Kurt is doing to him feels beyond amazing, and he's never had it done to him before.  Why?  Because he was scared?  Some part of him knows that is the reason.  That fear kept him from letting men do this when they offered.  But another part knows that he held back with them because he didn't feel what he feels when with Kurt: safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When he's with Kurt, he feels like he can trust himself with the guy.  Feels understood and respected.  He feels truly seen.  And not just seen as another celebrity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's why he lets Kurt do this to him.  Trusts him while being the most vulnerable he can physically be with another person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tongue gently thrusting into him, he whines and tries his hardest to rock back on Kurt.  But one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his thigh keep him still.  So he rubs his aching cock down against the bed.  Grows frustrated when it proves not to be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck me!" he begs after Kurt's been at it for twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's so on edge that one touch from Kurt on his cock will set him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Kurt's breath is hot as it passes over his skin that feels pulled taught and tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He groans.  Is close to reaching a hand down and touching himself.  But stops short of doing that.  Wants to come because of Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt bites at his hip.  "Because I like having you like this.  Like knowing it's my cock you want."  He sprawls himself over Blaine's back.  Perfectly fits his cock against Blaine's ass.  Rocks his hips so it drags against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine groans at how amazing it feels.  At the minuscule tingles that run through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt shoves an arm under his head and lifts it.  Turns it and covers his mouth with his own.  "You can have anyone, Blaine," he groans against his lips.  "But it's me you want.  It's my cock you're begging for.  Do you know what that does to me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No," Blaine breathes out and shudders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This side of Kurt is beyond sexy and arousing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt nips his lower lip.  Says with a grin, "Let me show you, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The fullness he experiences after Kurt shoves inside him is incomparable.  No guy before has ever felt as perfect as Kurt does when he settles inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Pulled up onto his hands and knees after Kurt moves to kneel behind him, he immediately drops to his forearms and groans when Kurt begins to fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The way he strokes his cock in and out of him, with finesse and vigor, draws low whimpers and moans from him at every thrust forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  How he could have gone so long without knowing how much he loves this is still crazy to him.  Because this is who he is.  What he loves and wants.  There is nothing better than getting fucked and fucking a guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt leans over and grabs at his shoulders.  Uses the leverage to fuck him harder.  Slams his hips against his ass over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "My god!  You feel amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The force of which Kurt slams and grinds his hips against his ass after he says that draws a loud, unabashed moan from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine reaches his hands back and grab at Kurt's thighs. Feels the muscles strain and move under his touch.  Cock twitching as he imagines how they must look at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He lets out a shout when Kurt thrust in and hits his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A small whine leaves him when Kurt stops.  But excitement simmers under his skin when Kurt brings him up onto his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt winds his arms around his front and grabs his shoulders.  Presses an open-mouthed kiss to his neck as he begins to fuck him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  One hand gripping Kurt's right ass cheek and the other holding onto his forearm, he meets him thrust for thrust.  He moves his hips back against Kurt.  Feels the pressure grow in his balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Head dropped back on Kurt's shoulder, he closes his eyes and lets himself be completely taken over by what they're doing.  By what Kurt is doing to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's intense in a way he's never felt.  Wild and carnal in the purest form that adds to it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  On the brink of release, he grabs one of Kurt's hands and places it on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt understands.  Wraps it around his throbbing, neglected cock.  Moves his hand with long, hard strokes.  "Come for me, Blaine," he softly growls into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A couple strokes later he's releasing all over Kurt's fist and onto his stomach.  Gasps out a shuddering breath.  Clenches around Kurt as he rides the waves of pleasure that wade over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks at Kurt as he still seeks his own release.  Lifts his head and takes his mouth in a kiss.  His body still trembling and clenching; pulsing with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After a few moments, Kurt whines into his mouth when he finally experiences his release.  He pulls his mouth away and drops his forehead to his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They stay like that riding their highs and catching their breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Holy fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is the first to move.  Draws his hips forward until Kurt slips out of him.  Falls back on his bed.  Grabs a few tissues to clean his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt joins him on the bed after tossing the used condom in the trash bin.  "You've never had your ass eaten before, had you?" he states after a few minutes of comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks at Kurt.  "That obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A bit.  You were nervous in a way you haven't been this past month."  Kurt strokes his thumb over Blaine's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I didn't know what to expect," he admits.  "But you made it amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smirks.  Leans in and playfully bites Blaine's chin.  "I would hope so." He sits up and stretches his arms above his head.  "I have to pee."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm going to get something to drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Downstairs, he passes by Uno, who barely opens his eyes and gives him any attention.  He grabs the unfinished bottle of wine and Chinese takeout from the fridge and heads back upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lies in bed when he walks back into the bedroom.  He sits up with a smile when he sees him.  "Ooh.  Wine and food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine climbs back into bed.  Sits back against the headboard by Kurt. "You did want me to wine and dine you.  I figured it was time I followed through."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They pass the noodles and wine back and forth.  Share stories with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  At the moment, Kurt looks at him with shock after what he just revealed about an actor.  "You're lying," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  Blaine chuckles and shakes his head.  "He has a bondage kink.  While we were on set, he would teach me different ways to tie a rope.  Taught me the proper way to tie someone up in bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's crazy.  He seems so clean-cut and... boring."  Kurt considers that for a moment.  "Huh.  Guess you never really know someone."  He grabs a noodle and eats it.  "What other surprising secrets do you have?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The usual.  People cheating on their spouses.  People with drug problems or eating disorders."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt licks his thumb of the sauce on it.  "Do you think anyone in the industry knew about you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shrugs his shoulders.  "Maybe.  The only one I know for sure is my friend, Brooks.  There was never even the beginnings of a rumor about me.  My team made sure everything was tight-lipped."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Until that guy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What happened with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine tells Kurt about the stupid mistake he made.  It's only as he finishes the story does he realize the beautiful outcome that has occurred because of what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I should thank him," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt furrows his brows in confusion.  "Why?  He outed you like an asshole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah," Blaine agrees.  "But it brought me here.  Brought me to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A blush stains Kurt's cheeks.  "You know exactly what to say to feed my romantic loving self."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They finish the wine and noodles; clean up with a quick shower before climbing into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  On his side, with Kurt pressed to his front, for the first time since the story about him broke, Blaine finds himself happy Brock did what he did.  If he hadn't, he wouldn't have come to Alaska, and wouldn't have met Kurt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The sound of a picture being taken is what wakes Blaine from his stupor late the next morning.  It takes several seconds after he blinks his eyes open for his fuzzy mind to process what might be happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span> No!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His head screams as his mind races with thoughts of what Kurt could have done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A picture of him in bed with another guy would sell for a pretty penny to any sleazy magazine at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He gives Kurt the benefit of the doubt.  Waits a few moments to make sure he isn't reading this wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  I just sent it to you.  Do you believe me now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Pain slices through Blaine as regret slams into him like a boulder.  Panic begins to set in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What does he do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He knows what he has to do.  But he doesn't want to do it.  Doesn’t want to face this possible hurt and betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt sits up against the headboard typing on his phone when he turns to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sits up; ignores the way his heart jumps when Kurt smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Morning."  Kurt leans over and kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The kiss is soft and sweet, and over too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine looks into blue eyes shining with happiness.  Hates that he's about to ruin this moment.  But he needs to.  Needs to make sure Kurt didn't do something he shouldn't have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Did you take a picture of us?"  The question falls from his lips filled with panic and worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The smile Kurt wears falls.  The happiness he wears is quickly replaced with confusion.  "No, of course not.  Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine's eyes drop to the phone in Kurt's hand.  "Can I check your phone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."  There's understandable anger in Kurt's voice.  Understanding dawns on his face when looks back up at him.  "I didn't take a picture of us to sell, Blaine!  I'm not that low of a person.  The fact that you think so hurts."  Kurt throws the sheets off himself and climbs out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry.  I just want to make sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're being fucking ridiculous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Am I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Was he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Is he misjudging a situation?  Is he looking into something that doesn't need to be looked into?  Has he lost the ability to trust someone because one person broke that trust?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fine!  Here."  Kurt tosses his phone on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The dark screen stares up at Blaine like Pandora's box.  Unsure if he wants to open it and see the secrets it could hide.  Secrets that could destroy and ruin him if gotten out.  That could ruin what he has with Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The mere thought of Kurt not being who he said he was, what he thought he was, destroys him in a way that hurts worse than anything he's ever felt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm gonna go to my room and shower."  Kurt angrily pulls on his shirt and sweater.  Shoves his feet into his untied boots.  "I would really appreciate it if you didn't come over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt," Blaine stands up off the bed.  Feels no shame at standing there naked.  Exposed in a raw, vulnerable way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Words clog his throat when he opens his mouth.  An apology already forming on his tongue.  But unable to be spoken.  They sit heavy like a weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "My passcode is twenty-one, fourteen, fifteen.  Bring it back when you're done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The silence is thick around Blaine after Kurt leaves.  It surrounds him in a cocoon of discomfort.  Leaves him free to think over what he just did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It was ridiculous.  He's stupid for assuming Kurt would use him in any way.  That he was like other guys he has known and been with.  Guys who tried to use him for their own gain and benefit.  But after years of dealing with that, it's difficult for his mind not to automatically assume someone isn't out for their own financial or celebrity gain when it comes to being around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's what Brock wanted.  What men before him wanted.  They wanted to simply use him.  To get ahead in their lives and careers.  He was their connection to something bigger.  People saw him as a stepping stone for their own personal gain.  Turned their backs at the drop of a hat when they realized he couldn’t give them what they wanted since whatever they shared would be kept secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Not Kurt.  Kurt saw the real him.  Wanted him for who he was and not what he could give him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck!"  He runs a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He screwed up.  Made a huge fucking mistake.  A mistake he hopes Kurt forgives him for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instead of running after Kurt like he wants to, he takes a long, hot shower.  Stands under the water until it runs cold and his skin begins to prune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sat on the edge of the bed after, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, he prays and hopes he didn't screw this up with Kurt.  That they can come back from this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Dressed in a shirt and slacks, he stands at the end of the bed and stares at Kurt's phone.  Knows without a doubt that he can't diminish Kurt's trust in him any further by looking inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The following hours drag at a slow pace.  They're spent finishing reading the script he put off for the last month.  He debates every few minutes with ignoring Kurt's request and going over to him; from dropping to his knees and asking for forgiveness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He sees Kurt every few hours take Uno out for a walk.  Watches him disappear into the woods and waits until he returns.  Is unable to tear his eyes away as he walks back to where he's staying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  One of the times he watches Kurt walk into the woods with Uno at his side is no different than the others.  But things grow concerning for him when Kurt doesn't return after his usual time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine shoves his feet into boots and pulls on a coat.  He races to the edge of the woods where Kurt disappeared through.  There's shoe prints in the snow.  Next to them dog prints.  Flurries of snow dance in the wind.  They twirl and dance before landing and disappearing in the blanket of freshly fallen snow already on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine cups his hands around his mouth and loudly calls out Kurt's name.  "Kurt!"  He does his best to contain his panic and worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They both should have been back a while ago.  He knows Kurt only likes to walk Uno for about a half hour before returning.  And he's already been gone for close to fifty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt!"  He screams out again.  The wind, though, covers up the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without a thought, he runs into the woods.  Races along the trail that Kurt most likely took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Every second that passes with no sight of Kurt and Uno only causes his fear and worry to grow.  His mind races with horrible possibilities of what could have happened to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He's faced some terrifying things in his life.  But nothing he's experienced before compares to the fear currently pumping through him.  It grips him like a hand around his throat.  Causes his pulse to race and adrenaline to spike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The cold goes unnoticed as he runs. He pays no attention to it.  Solely focuses on finding Kurt and Uno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The further he gets into the woods the thicker the trees grow.  The light barely penetrates through the top of the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He stops to catch his breath.  Ignores the sting of the cold in his lungs as he breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Running once again, he skids to a stop five minutes later when he spots Kurt knelt on the ground a few feet away from him.  Relief rushes him, but is quickly replaced with concern when he notices the snow around Kurt is stained red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is next to Kurt in several steps.  Feels his heart stop at the sight before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blood stains Kurt's hands and shirt and jeans.  It pools on the ground and stains Uno's fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  From what he can see, there are multiple bites over Uno's body.  Tears in his flesh where he was attacked by another animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine panics over Kurt being injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt?"  He drops down next to him.  Turns his face to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Blaine."  There's raw, gut-wrenching pain lacing Kurt's voice.  The kind that stabs at Blaine and fills him with his own pain.  His own fear and concern for the man he's quickly come to care about.  To fall for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The last thought nearly steals his breath away.  Has he really fallen for Kurt after only knowing him a little over a month?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He doesn't think about that at the moment.  Focuses on what's important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tears streak down Kurt's face.  Blue eyes are filled with the kind of fear that tears at Blaine's heart.  Makes him want to gather Kurt in his arms and repeatedly tell him that everything will be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He's hurt, Blaine."  Kurt clutches and lets go of handfuls of Uno's fur over and over again.  Turns his attention back to Uno and tenderly pets at his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno lets out a soft, weak whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's then that Blaine realizes he's never loved anything as much as Kurt loves Uno.  And he will do anything to make sure he doesn't lose that love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt, baby, we have to move him."  The term of endearment feels right coming off his tongue.  As if he was always meant to call Kurt that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks up.  Eyes red and tear-filled.  Jaw quivering as he fights back said tears.  And losing.  Fresh ones trekking the same path as the ones before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He's in pain.  I can't... I can't-"  He shakes his head, unable to say the words.  Too choked up and emotional.  Too lost in worry to realize what he needs to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine doesn't blame him.  Notices he's clearly in shock and not thinking clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, baby, I know.  But if we keep him here, he'll continue to be in pain.  We risk losing him."  It's a hard thing to say; to tell Kurt.  But it has to be done.  He needs to know the risks and consequences if they don't move to take Uno to the hospital.  "We need to take him to the hospital immediately.  You've wasted precious time staying here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without waiting for Kurt to do what he needs to, Blaine carefully gathers Uno in his arms.  Begins to quickly make his way out of the woods.  He hears Kurt following behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They race to the vet.  Blaine drives while Kurt sits in the back with Uno's head in his lap crying and whispering he'll be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment they reach the hospital and race inside, Uno is taken from his arms and rushed into an operating room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We'll do everything we can.  But I need you to stay here," a nurse tells Kurt when he tries to follow after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Save him," Kurt pleads in a desperate voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We'll try our best.  Take a seat and wait until we have an update for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him to the small waiting area.  Says nothing when Kurt pulls his hand away after they sit.  Gives him the obvious time alone he wants.  Sees as he draws his knees up to his chest and hugs his legs; buries his face in his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The soft sobs that fill the air kill him.  He wants to comfort Kurt.  To give him the support he needs in that moment.  But knows he wants to be left alone.  Remembers he's still angry with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hours pass as they sit in that waiting room for news.  When a doctor finally comes from the back and over to them it seems like a lifetime has passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He jumps out of his seat at the same time as Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're the Husky's owner, right?" the vet asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes.  Uno.  How is he?  Is he okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We were able to stop the bleeding and close the wounds.  These next hours are critical.  We'll see how much fight he has in him.  So, why don't you head home and get some rest.  We'll call with any news."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "C-Can I see him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine stays in the waiting area while Kurt walks into the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's several minutes before Kurt returns.  His eyes red-rimmed and puffy.  "Let's go," he mutters when he reaches him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They walk out of the hospital and climb into the truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You didn't have to stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine so much wants to reach over and take Kurt's hand in his.  To pull him close and hold him.  To reassure and comfort him in the way he needs. But he recognizes that Kurt doesn't want to be touched.  Wants to be left alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He starts the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah, I did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There's a silence that follows his reply.  He's not surprised.  Didn't expect Kurt to throw himself into his arms and forgive him.  This isn't a movie.  Problems are not solved that easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The small upturn of the corner of Kurt's mouth, though, minuscule in its appearance, is enough to lift some of the heavy weight currently resting on Blaine's shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The drive is spent in silence between them.  The only noise that of whatever song is playing on the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt doesn't sing along.  Understandably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's close to two in the morning when they reach the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He parks the truck and follows Kurt up to the room above the garage.  Tells himself he's staying to make sure he's okay and settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm going to shower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine busies himself in the kitchen making a cup of tea while Kurt showers.  Images flash through his mind one after another.  An image of Kurt from this morning looking angry after what he accused him of.  Of looking lost and scared in the woods holding Uno's head in his lap.  Then just moments ago looking broken in a way he wants to fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's never been this way for him.  These feelings and desires.  He's never cared for someone the way he cares about Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This past month, and especially this past day, has awakened something inside him he's never felt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He heads to Kurt's room when he hears the shower turn off.  Stops at the sight of him in only low-hanging grey sweatpants that show off the lines of his v he wants to trace with his tongue.  The mental image of doing just that, of pushing Kurt to the bed and tracing those lines to tease before taking him into his mouth, makes his cock twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Here."  He holds out the cup of tea he made.  Forces his thoughts away from the ones he was having.  "I made you some tea.  It should help you relax."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes the cup.  Instead of drinking it, though, he sets it on the nightstand.  "Thanks."  He drops down on the edge of the bed with his back to him.  Plants his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands.  Cards his fingers through his still wet hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine watches the drops of water that fall from the ends of hair slide down his neck then back.  Eyes roam over the expanse of Kurt's smooth back.  Over the lines and ridges.  Fights the urge to go over and kiss his way up the line of his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Thoughts like that at a time like this fill him with guilt.  It feels incredibly wrong to be thinking things like that when Kurt is going through something horrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Seeing Kurt so distressed and broken up over Uno breaks his heart. He wants to take him in his arms and assure him everything will be okay.  To hold him so to quietly say he's there for him in this time of need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But he isn't sure if he's allowed that. Not after yesterday morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'll go."  He takes a step back.  "Leave you to sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt quickly whips his head around.  Eyes shimmer with unshed tears.  "Stay."  He stands and faces Blaine. Runs a hand through his hair again.  Several strands fall over his eyes.  Drops of water cling to the end for a second before falling.  "I mean..."  He runs a hand down his face.  Lets out a tired huff of breath.  "Will you stay?  I don't want to be alone right now."  There's a hint of worry to his voice, as if he fears Blaine will decline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine could never.  In that moment, he would give Kurt anything he wanted.  The fact that he wants him lifts his heart.  Has him fighting a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course.  Whatever you want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks down at his hands before his eyes dart back up.  "I want you to hold me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I would love to."  Blaine glances down at his wrinkled, blood-stained clothes.  Looks up at Kurt.  "Can I use your shower real quick?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  There's extra clothes in the top drawer."  Kurt gestures to the dresser against the wall across the room.  "Towels are in the bathroom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine closes the bathroom door after grabbing sweats and a shirt.  Rests back against it.  Thinks of the wild turns these last twenty-four hours have taken.  The highs and lows.  How he would endure it all again in a heartbeat if it was with Kurt.  All the joy and happiness and hurt and pain.  Every emotion he experienced in the past day if it was with Kurt at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  What all that means, he isn't entirely sure just yet.  But an idea of recognition flickers just at the edge of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The shower he takes is quick.  He doesn't want to linger.  Wants to get back to Kurt as soon as possible and happily fulfill his request.  The hot water helps to soothe his tired body; relaxes his tight muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He ignores his half-hard cock as he washes his body.  Not wanting to prolong getting back to Kurt.  And not feeling it would be appropriate to get off in Kurt's shower with him only feet away completely devastated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The sweats hang low around his waist after he finishes and dries off.  Cool air hits his bare chest when he steps out of the bathroom.  Hot skin prickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  An audible gasp has him lowering the towel he uses to dry his hair.  The sight of Kurt staring at him wide-eyed with his mouth slightly ajar, desire swimming in his eyes, sends blood rushing south.  And the problem that was easy to ignore in the shower is more difficult to do with the object of his affection is looking at him like he's the greatest thing he's ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Sorry," he drops the towel in a clothing hamper, "the shirt was too small.  I can find something else, if you like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No," Kurt is quick to reply.  Red blotches pop up over his cheeks and neck as he bites his lower lip.  His eyes roam over Blaine's body before lifting back up to his face.  The desire is more prominent in his eyes.  "I... I don't mind.  Of course, unless you want to wear a shirt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine smiles at Kurt's obvious enjoyment of having him bare-chested.  At the blush that deepens further on his cheeks.  At the way he keeps taking glances at his chest, and lower body.  He knows the outline of his cock is visible in these sweats.  Would bet every penny he owns that Kurt is thinking about how he looks naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The thought has the corner of his mouth turning up in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After years of being admired for his looks, Blaine has grown used to people openly staring and gawking at him.  It's a byproduct of what he does.  But something about having Kurt staring, watching those gorgeous blue eyes greedily drink him in, creates a flurry of heat and desire in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The way Kurt looks at him, full of hunger and appreciation, is nothing new.  He's seen that same look in hundreds of people's faces before.  But there's something about Kurt's expression that is different from the others.  Where other people only saw him as someone to conquer to say they did, Kurt looks at him as someone he wants because he's genuinely attracted to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In bed, with Kurt curled into his side, the morning before runs through Blaine's mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Guilt still eats at him for accusing Kurt the way he did.  Regret sits heavy on his chest.  It's a moment he wishes he could go back and do differently.  He would trust Kurt with everything he has in that moment as he does now.  Would believe his explanation without doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He turns to look at Kurt, who looks up at him from where his head rests on his shoulder.  Even in the darkness, he can still make out those gorgeous blue eyes that have captivated him from the first moment he saw them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine opens his mouth to apologize, but snaps it shut when Kurt talks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He was the only survivor," Kurt says, voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You asked me why I named him Uno.  Remember?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah.  Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's because he was the only one who lived in his litter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Uno.  I get it."  The corner of Blaine's mouth tips up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt smiles.  "I thought it was fitting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Does this mean you like me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think it does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine feels the moment the mood changes.  Feels Kurt's body go from loose and relaxed to tight with tension and worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I can't lose him, Blaine," he quietly admits with a soft sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, you won't."  Blaine moves so he's lying on his side facing Kurt.  Wipes away the tear on his cheek.  "He's strong.  He'll be okay.  Don't worry about losing him, because you won't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He so much wants to close the space between Kurt and himself.  To brush his lips over soft, pink ones.  To distract Kurt from everything for a few hours.  To take away his pain with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But he can't.  Not when he still needs to apologize for how he acted the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  So he settles for holding Kurt close while he cries.  Which he loves and appreciates since he thought he screwed up for good and lost the chance to do this again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's some time before the sobs fade away and are replaced by gentle, even breaths.  Even though he sleeps, Blaine still holds Kurt close to him.  Strokes his fingers along the arm he has curled between their chests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's not long until his own eyes grow heavy and sleep catches up to him like the wonderful distraction it is.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Eyes blink open several hours later. Sunlight fights its way into the room between the seams of the curtains.  On his back, with Kurt curled into his side still asleep, Blaine finds himself content.  If he could, he would stay there forever.  But the urge to pee has him carefully pulling away from Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Warm water rushes over his soapy hands as he washes them after going to the bathroom.  A ringing has him shutting off the faucet and quickly drying his hands.  In the bedroom, he finds Kurt's ringing phone still in the pocket of his jeans.  Normally, he would ignore the call since it's not his phone.  But the name of the animal hospital written across the screen has him quickly accepting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt?"  Blaine recognizes the voice as the doctor from the day before.  He wracks his brain and tries to recall her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Luna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  This is Blaine.  Kurt's asleep.  Is everything okay?  Is Uno okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That's why I'm calling," Luna replies.  "I just wanted to call with a quick update."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine listens as Luna fills him in on how Uno is doing.  A relieved breath rushes out of him when Luna tells him Uno will be perfectly fine.  That he just needs rest and to heal for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you so much doctor," he tells her, glad someone as great as her was there to save Uno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's why I'm here."  Luna lets out a small laugh.  "Can you tell Kurt that he can come and see Uno whenever he wants?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course.  He'll love to hear that."  Blaine already imagines telling Kurt and the look he'll wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good.  Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hangs up and looks to Kurt, who still peacefully sleeps.  Although he wants to wake him and tell him the good news, he doesn't.  After the long day Kurt had yesterday, he needs this sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's close to one when Kurt finally joins him in the kitchen.  Even with his clothes and hair rumpled and messy, eyes still heavy with tiredness, he's a sight to behold.  Gorgeous in a natural way people in Hollywood would be envious of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine feels so fucking lucky to be in his presence.  To be someone who knows him.  To have those blue eyes look at him with attraction and want. To be the one Kurt wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey."  Kurt sits at the breakfast bar.  Lets out a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How are you feeling?"  He passes Kurt a mug of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt wraps his hands around the warm mug.  Just holds it for the time being.  "A bit better.  Still worried about Uno.  Did the hospital call?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "They did."  Blaine recalls everything Luna told him to Kurt.  Sees his eyes light up with every word.  Watches a weight of worry fall away as relief settles over him.  Smiles when he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt lets go of his cup of coffee.  "I need to go see him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When Blaine sees him get ready to climb off the stool he sits on, he stops him.  A realization that if he doesn't say what he needs to say right now it'll eat at him until he makes himself sick.  He has to tell Kurt.  Needs him to know what a huge mistake he made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt settles back in his seat.  "Is something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No.  Well, not in the way you think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What is it, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He pulls in a breath.  Never looks away from Kurt when he speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry."  The words finally fall from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He should have spoken them immediately after accusing Kurt of what he did.  Should have fixed what he screwed up the instant he did.  But insecurities set in and things happened that made it impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Now, he's said them.  Spoke out into the world what he needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Better late than never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry," he repeats.  Leans back against the counter.  "I shouldn't have done what I did.  Not trusted you."  His eyes drop to the phone on the counter and back up to Kurt.  "I didn't look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why?  I gave you permission."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because," Blaine pushes off the counter; steps over to the breakfast bar.  "It would have betrayed your trust in me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's what he realized not long after Kurt had left yesterday.  That even though he was given the permission, if he were to go through Kurt's phone it would have lost the one thing he's never truly had from another guy:  their trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The mere thought of losing Kurt's trust filled him with deep pain that felt as if someone wedged a knife in his side.  He didn't want that.  Didn't want to lose that from Kurt.  Not now or ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I trust you."  Blaine stares into bright blue eyes as he says the next words.  Words he's never spoken to any of the guys he's been with previous.  "I believe you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They're hard to speak.  Simply because he's never one hundred percent believed them himself when he told them to other people.  But with Kurt, he puts one hundred percent of his faith in the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Those three words hold more power than any other in his life.  They're words that could destroy him.  That could be used against him.  But when he looks at Kurt, sees the honesty and trust in his eyes, he knows Kurt will never betray those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine grabs the phone and sets it screen side down without ever looking at it.  Takes Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tips his head back.  "I believe you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blue eyes stare up at him with trust and a fiery blaze that ignites a whirlwind of desire inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He slides his hand to the back of Kurt's head and draws him in for a kiss that detonates that fuel between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment Kurt kisses him back is enough to almost make him cry.  It's telling enough to show Kurt forgives him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He lifts Kurt off the chair.  Feels his legs wrap around him.  Turns them around so Kurt is pressed back against the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They rock together until pleasure crashes into them.  Until their underwear and sweats are sticky from their releases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let's go back to bed."  Kurt looks drunk with pleasure.  His lips curl up in a pleased smile as his eyes shine bright with the pleasure still rolling through his trembling body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine suspects that's why he forgets the most important thing to him at the moment.  And when he speaks the one word to remind him, he sees his demeanor change immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Uno."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt immediately goes from loose and relaxed to a tense state.  His legs drop to the floor as worry refills his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I can't believe I forgot about him."  He seems distraught and guilty over the fact.  Looks like he's giving himself a hard time mentally.  "So stupid."  He runs the fingers of one hand through his hair in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey," Blaine grabs his wrist before he does it again.  Grabs his jaw and makes Kurt look at him.  "Don't punish yourself for taking a few moments to have fun."  A terrible thought suddenly takes hold of Blaine.  One that makes his stomach uneasy and fills him with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He loosens his hold around Kurt's wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Unless you regret it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt frees his wrist and places both hands at the back of Blaine's neck.  Pulls him in for a kiss that sparks embers of want in Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No," Kurt whispers against his lips. "Never."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They share another kiss before Kurt leaves to clean up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine walks back to Brooks' place, not wanting to join Kurt in the shower and cause a distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The shower he takes is a quick, hot one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The ringing of his phone is what greets him when he steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Water drops from his hair and slides down his back and chest.  Steam billows out from the bathroom behind him.  His body is relaxed for the first time in hours.  The tension and worry he had been carrying washed away with the hot water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He grabs his phone and sees it's Morgan calling.  Answers before it goes to voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, Morgan.  What's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Nothing.  Just calling to check up on you.  See how you're doing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm doing great."  He takes a seat on the edge of the bed.  Runs a hand through his wet hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What have you been up to?  I don't know anything since you haven't called me in over a week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uncertainty clouds his thoughts over whether to tell Morgan about Kurt when he asks that question.  On the one hand he wants to continue keeping this a secret.  Something that is his and his alone.  With no chance of others finding out and trying to ruin what he has.  But on the other hand, it's best if Morgan knows.  That way he can prepare in case something goes wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The two choices war inside his head.  Back and forth he goes.  Until logic and rationale win out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I met someone," he says.  Speaks the truth out for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It feels great to say.  To announce whatever this is that he has with Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The first question Morgan asks is both understandable, but hurtful and worrisome for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Has he signed a NDA?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Anger settles like a lead ball in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hates this.  Hates that he can't be with someone freely.  That a cloud of worry and doubt will always carry over him and whatever relationships he carries out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Life shouldn't be like this for him.  He should be able to openly and freely date whoever he wants without fear of them running to some news site.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What the fuck, Blaine!  Didn't you learn from the last time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Then have him sign the damn papers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't think-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't care what you think, Blaine.  Not about this.  This is your career."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine drops his head in his hands after Morgan hangs up.  "Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He lifts his head and finds Kurt leaning against the frame of the door.  His heart jumping at the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  He stands to dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Who was that on the phone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "My publicist, Morgan."  Blaine drops the towel and pulls on black boxer briefs.  "He was calling to check up on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The conversation seemed tense at the end there.  Everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine pulls on dark jeans and cotton shirt before pulling on a dark wool sweater.  He smiles at Kurt as he pushes his sock covered feet into boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's fine," he tells him, not wanting to even broach the topic of a NDA with him at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt cocks his head in doubt.  "Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah."  Blaine walks over and presses a quick kiss to his lips.  "Everything is fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt eyes him intensely for a few seconds.  "You're lying," he states matter of fact.  Reads him easily like a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Anger draws his eyebrows together.  It sets his shoulders back with tension and causes him to cross his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Even in his anger that is directed at him, Blaine is wildly attracted to him.  Even more so.  Because he's showing his true feelings and emotions.  Isn't bottling and being fake around him.  Is calling him on his bullshit, unlike people before who would have let it slide simply because it's him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's refreshing and wonderful to be around someone who doesn't care about that.  Who doesn't care who he is and will call him out when he needs to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't lie to me.  I hate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine huffs.  Runs his hands down his face.  "I'm sorry.  I just don't want to deal with this problem right now," he admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt arches an eyebrow.  "What problem?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's obviously not if you were mad at your publicist while discussing it."  Kurt thinks for a second.  "It's about me, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine hates and loves how intuitive Kurt is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He lets out a deep sigh.  "Yes.  Look," he grabs Kurt's hands when he drops his arms, "can we please discuss this later?  It doesn't matter right now.  Let's go see Uno."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt thinks it over.  Gives a slight nod of his head.  Knows Uno is the higher priority on his list when it comes to dealing with problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The drive to the animal hospital is spent in silence.  The only noises Kurt makes are the soft humming sounds when he sings along to whatever song is playing on the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It brings a smile to Blaine's face to see Kurt more relaxed and less worrisome than the day before.  It warms his heart to know he's slightly responsible for some of that.  That he was able to calm Kurt some from the tight ball of concern and fear he was yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Before Kurt, and before realizing his sexuality, the relationships he shared with women, mainly two serious ones, never in all their entirety gave him the joy that he feels right now being with Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That joy, though, is dimmed considerably by the text he receives from Morgan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>Morgan:  Emailed you the NDA file.  Print it out and have him sign it immediately.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instead of responding, Blaine shuts off his phone completely.  He steals a glance at Kurt.  At the gorgeous man who has him wanting to ignore the rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He knows the importance of a NDA contract.  Understands they're put into place to protect him and his career.  Has seen first-hand the damage that can be done when someone doesn't sign one.  Understands why Morgan is pushing him to have Kurt sign one.  That’s why he can’t be mad at him.  Knows he’s just trying to protect him from being hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt takes a quick glance to him before his eyes go back to the road.  "What?"  He softly laughs.  "Is it my terrible singing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine chuckles and shakes his head.  "No."  He turns his body towards Kurt.  Rakes his eyes over the body he has carnal knowledge of.  And wants to learn even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I am wildly attracted to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The corner of Kurt's mouth turns up.  Pink tinges his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You do realize that's still crazy for me to comprehend, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine is confused by that.  "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Because you're Blaine Anderson.  World famous movie star.  And I'm just Kurt."  Kurt gives a small shrug of his shoulders.  "Plus, compared to the people you know and see every day, I'm probably plain and boring."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt."  Blaine's voice carries disbelief.  It's crazy for him to comprehend that Kurt would think himself less than the people in Hollywood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He opens his mouth to tell him as much, but is stopped short by Kurt speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We're here."  Kurt pulls into the gravel parking lot of the animal hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In an instant Blaine is jumping out of the truck after Kurt kills the engine.  Quickly goes around the front to stop Kurt from going into the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Confusion mars Kurt's face when Blaine backs him up against the truck.  "What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Kurt," Blaine takes Kurt's face in his hands, "you are more than them.  In everything.  And every way."  Genuine sincerity thickly laces his voice.  If there's one thing he wants to do, it's to prove to Kurt that he is better than everyone in Hollywood in every category.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I am?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes, Kurt, you are.  You're gorgeous.  Kind.  Loving."  Blaine takes a breath.  "You're real."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A smile tips up the corners of Kurt's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine warms at the sight of the smile.  Takes that as a good sign and leans in.  The moment his lips brush over Kurt's a soft gasp reaches his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Instead of deepening the kiss like he wants, he holds off and lets Kurt take control.  Lets Kurt decide if he wants to go for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Want sparks inside him when lips press to his hard and needy.  Those sparks turning to a fire that is stoked stronger by the second as Kurt kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's mouth eagerly moves against his.  Tongue dipping between his lips and licking into his mouth.  Stroking against his own tongue.  He drops an arm and wraps it around Kurt to draw him closer.  His other hand goes to the back of Kurt's head to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  This is completely new to him.  When it comes to showing any kind of affection in public, he never does so.  With worry of people and paparazzi watching and taking pictures, it was always safer to not deal with any kind of public displays of affection.  The most he did was hand holding or kisses on cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But here in Alaska, where no one really knows who he is and there's no worry of someone aiming a camera at him, he lets himself be free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hands go to his hips and clutch.  He tips Kurt's head back slightly and thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth.  Loves the soft moan he releases as fingers tighten their hold on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Part of him wants to lift Kurt up and carry him into the back of the truck.  To have his filthy way with him.  But a greater part knows they need to stop.  That they're here to see Uno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's with some reluctance that Blaine pulls away from Kurt.  "We should go see Uno."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt closes his eyes and slightly shakes his head, as if to clear it.  "You're right.  I need to see him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We can put a pin in this.  Come back to it later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Definitely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Excitement rushes through Blaine knowing this isn't the end of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Alright."  Blaine takes one of Kurt's hands in his.  "Let's go inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Dogs perk up and bark when they're led to the back where the recovering animals are held.  Blaine immediately spots Uno in his cell lying down.  Bandages wrap around one of his legs, around his stomach, and neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The nurse unlocks his cell door and opens it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "There's my sweet boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno's tail immediately starts wagging when he sees Kurt.  His eyes light up instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't," Kurt says when Uno attempts to get up.  "Stay down, boy."  He pets at his head, and tenderly down his body.  Makes sure to stop before reaching the bandage.  "I miss you."  He kisses the top of Uno's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno lets out a soft, low whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You're my hero," Kurt tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine in no way doubts that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They stay with Uno for a while.  Kurt pets and sings to him.  Says how much he loves him.  That he'll take him home as soon as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Uno's asleep by the time they leave.  Blaine can see it's difficult for Kurt to leave him.  But he manages to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment they're outside, he pulls Kurt to him and holds him as he cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's okay, Kurt.  He's going to be fine," he whispers into his ear to reassure him.  "The doctor said he's doing great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Every soft sob from Kurt tears at his heart like a person with a machete.  Each new one is like a slice from the blade that sends pain through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I should have been more careful," Kurt says in a quiet voice after he stops crying.  "More vigilant of my surroundings.  This is my fault.  Uno's here because of me.  I know better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It's only then that Blaine realizes he has no idea what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt sniffles.  Wipes at his tears.  "A wolf," he says.  "It snuck up on us. I didn't see it until it was too late.  Uno had been acting weird, but I thought nothing of it."  He goes quiet for a few seconds.  "Uno fought it when it came at us.  He saved my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In that moment, Blaine loves that brave dog more than he thought he could love an animal.  Is extremely grateful for his protectiveness over Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm buying him the biggest steak I can find."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt laughs.  He lifts his head and gazes at him with shimmering blue eyes.  "Thank you for coming after me," he says.  "I should have told you that sooner.  If you hadn't, Uno would have died."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They share a tender, sweet kiss before climbing into the truck and driving back to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The moment they are inside, Blaine goes straight upstairs to Brooks' office and prints the legal document Morgan emailed him.  Grabs the sheets of paper and heads downstairs, where he finds Kurt in the living area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He drops the papers besides Kurt on the couch.  "This is what earlier was about.  My talk with Morgan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What is it?"  Kurt grabs for the pages as he asks the questions.  Goes still when he reads the title on the first one.  Eyes that have gone big look up at Blaine.  "You want my silence?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Not me.  My team," Blaine corrects.  Takes a seat next to Kurt.  "They make every guy I'm with sign one.  I told Morgan about you and said you needed to sign this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt reads through some of the pages of the twenty page legal document.  Arches his brow or lets out little noises of surprise every so often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You'll sue me for five million dollars if I should ever tell anyone?  I hate to break it to you, but I don't have that kind of cash."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's stupid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It's logical and safe.  But I'll sign it, Blaine.  If this is what it takes to be with you.  I'll sign it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The response, which would have elated him any other time, only fills him with guilt now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I don't know if I want you to," he admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Somehow it feels wrong to ask this of Kurt.  Like it would diminish what they have.  Turn it into another relationship when it feels like so much more than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Let me just sign the papers.  It's what you need to be with me."  Kurt stands and walks over to the small desk against a wall.  Grabs a pen from the cup that sits on the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine jumps out of his seat and goes over to him in three quick strides.  Rips the pages away before the pen meets paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "No!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt looks at him like he just made a stupid choice.  "Blaine.  What the hell!  Let me sign it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine holds out an arm to keep Kurt back while holding the papers above his head.  "No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Quit being difficult."  Kurt attempts to jump up for the papers after he manages to knock Blaine's other hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  When fingers brush his wrist is when Blaine decides to do what he feels is right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  In front of the fire burning in the fireplace, he moves the grate and tosses the pages in.  The papers immediately catch fire and quickly burn to ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He looks at Kurt, who wears a huge smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The only thing I need is you."  He pulls Kurt close.  "I trust you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders.  "I will never betray that trust.  You're important to me.  I don't want to see you hurt.  And I definitely don't want to be the reason for that hurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They share a passionate, fierce kiss that ignites a storm of need between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Make love to me," Kurt softly murmurs against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine smiles.  "Of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That's how he finds himself in front of the fireplace slowly making love to Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The heat from the flames are warm on his skin as he moves.  The crackling fire and lying on a mattress of blankets in front of it so cliché he almost laughs.  The moment, though, is so damn emotional for many reasons that the setting feels fitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt writhes under him.  Releases soft whimpers and moans that are so beautiful and sensual they stroke his cock.  Blaine is positive no one has looked more stunning while receiving pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Later, lying on their sides facing the fire, Kurt in front of him, one arm draped over his side and the other bent with his head resting in his hand, Blaine can't think of a moment where he's felt more content and happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "It was about the dog food brand design."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Kurt's sudden remark brings him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "The picture I took that you thought was of us.  It was a screenshot of the email the dog food company sent me saying I got the job.  I was showing my dad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Blaine drops his head to Kurt's shoulder.  Shame and guilt making an unexpected appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm so sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Don't be.  If I was in your shoes, I would have assumed the worst after what you go through daily."  Kurt turns to face him.  "But you not looking meant everything, Blaine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I couldn't.  I didn't want to lose your trust in me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "You didn't."  Kurt leans in and brushes their lips together.  "You didn't."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the start of this story.  Thanks for reading!<br/>Will post the next batch of chapters in a few days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>